Welcome to my World
by Shannon xxx
Summary: Muggle Studies class was boring. That was the only word for it. But when Professor Boiren sprung a field trip upon us to Muggle London, and I was partnered with James Potter, it could no longer be called "boring."
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my world**

**By Shannon xxx**

**Chapter 1**

"Okay class, listen up!" I turned my attention to the front of the class, where Professor Boiren was clapping her hands. My Muggle Studies Professor was looking quite excited, which was rare, as her class had been sort of boring lately.

"Okay, class!" she smiled. "I would just like to let you know, I have managed to book us a field trip!"

There were gasps and "Cool!"s heard from all around the class.

"Whoo! Field trip!"

"Sirius! Shut up!"

I turned to roll my eyes at the source of the noise. Sirius Black and James Potter looked utterly delighted, whilst Remus tried to calm them down. I smiled at him; Remus was the only sensible "Marauder."

"Thank you for that, Mr Black." Professor Boiren smiled. She turned to face us all again. "Now, as this is Muggle Studies, we will be going into Muggle London, which is quite unlike your perspective of London. I have booked us all rooms at a hotel in the centre of London, and have made a list of activities for you all to work your way through. I have assigned you all partners, too, and the two of you will work through the activities at your own pace. Now, without further ado, I'll work my way through the pairings..."

Professor Boiren scrambled around her desk for a few seconds, before saying, "Aha!"

She lifted a bit of parchment up and said, "Ciaran Abbot and Stacey Smith."

Ciaran looked around at his best friend, Cameron, and groaned. Professor Boiren looked at him sympathetically.

"Yes ... I'm sorry about that ... The number of girls out weighs the number of boys, so some pairings will be boy-girl. But, you _can_wander around London with other pairings, if you like?"

This seemed to satisfy Ciaran. I rolled my eyes at his immaturity, and listened out for the next couple of pairings. I knew mines wouldn't be far away.

"Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."

"YEAH!" I looked around at Sirius, who was doing some sort of victory dance. I rolled my eyes at him, and turned to Remus, who was shaking his head, but laughing. James was sitting next to him, looking depressed.

"No!" he said. "Who am I supposed to go with now?"

I quickly turned away before he got his hopes up. I didn't particularly MIND James, but I wasn't queueing up to be his partner.

"Laura Bones and Alyssa Green."

And the names went on.

It wasn't until we reached the E's that I started to listen properly.

"Robert Ethans and Eleanor Mitchell."

Once Professor Boiren had had a nod of approval from them, she looked down the list again.

"Lily Evans and James Potter."

I swear, my heart dropped along with my stomach.

I could hear James saying, "Yes!" and Sirius clapping his back and saying, "Get in there mate!"

I turned to face him.

He grinned.

"A week in the presence of James Potter, Lily. How do you feel?"

* * *

><p><strong>This idea came to me randomly. I liked the idea, and wrote a short little chapter on it! So, I hope you enjoyed it! I'll probably update this story once a month, because I've got <em>Screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain <em>to write as well :)**

**Review? Favourite? Alert? :)**

**Shannon xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to my world **

**By Shannon xxx**

**Chapter 2**

Being the loner I am, I sat in a carriage alone on the way to Kings Cross. The Hogwarts Express had never felt so empty, but I was enjoying the peace and tranquillity that rang through the train. I was just about to start reading one of my Jane Austen books, when the peace and tranquillity was ruined by one Sirius Black bursting through the doors, and saying, "You're not actually going to sit there and READ, are you? Merlin, I thought Moony was bad!"

"Hey!"

"Moony, he DOES have a point, y'know..."

I rolled my eyes at them, and placed my bag on the floor, so that there was enough room for the three of them to sit down. Remus nodded his thanks to me, and sat across from me.

"Jane Austen?" he said, peering at the author of my book. His eyes quickly moved up to the title.

"Ah, Sense and Sensibility. My mother likes that book."

I smiled at him.

"It is a really good read." I said.

"_BO_ -ring!" Sirius said loudly, and flopped down next to Remus. I was aware of James sitting down next to me, but I didn't acknowledge him. Remus turned to Sirius.

"Well, what are we _supposed_ to talk about?" Remus smiled.

Sirius shrugged.

"Why don't we get our instruction cards off of Boiren?" James said.

Sirius jumped up excitedly.

"I'll get them!" he said, and ran out.

Remus chuckled.

"If he actually reads his card, we'll know the apocalypse has begun."

I giggled.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Sirius came back into the compartment, avidly reading a cream card. He threw another one in the direction of James and I, landing in between us. I laughed, before I grabbed it, and started to read through it.

_Welcome to London, Miss Evans, and Mr Potter!_

_You and your partner will be staying in the "City Centre" hotel, right behind the London Eye. Your room number will be 28, and taxi (black cars) number will be 4. I have enclosed another sheet of parchment telling you where your mandatory trips are, and there is Muggle money in there too; that is all of the money you are allowed for this trip. Wands must be handed into me at some point during the train journey. If you need any help at all, I will be staying in room number 45. Also, at the end of each night, you must write a little paragraph or two about your day. This will cover a third of your grade. Well, that is all you need to know, so have fun!_

I stopped reading that bit of card, and moved on to the second bit. James took the first piece out of my hand, and started to read that.

_London's sights_ _Miss Evans and Mr Potter will be visiting:_

_The London Eye_

_Go inside the huge ferris-like wheel, and see all over London!_

_Buckingham Palace_

_Not the inside tour. Feel free to walk to Buckingham Palace, get some photographs, have a picnic at the surrounding parks etc._

_Go to the theatre_

_See any show you would like to see!_

_Big Ben_

_Just down from the London Eye, feel enthralled by London's main sight._

_That is all of the mandatory trips. Feel free to go any more; the sky is the limit!_

I stopped reading, and placed the card down.

"Where are your mandatory trips?" I asked Remus.

"Uhh, let me see ..." he said, and scanned down the card. "The London Eye, Big Ben, a theatre show, and Covent Gardens."

I silently groaned. That meant I had to go on one of the trips with James; alone. What the hell were we to talk about?

Instead of saying all of this, I nodded.

"We're pretty much the same ... except we have to go to Buckingham Palace."

Remus looked thankful.

"I'm glad we didn't get that one." he said. "Imagine trying to take Sirius there!"

I laughed. It would have been a funny sight to see.

Sirius pouted.

"Hey!" he said. "I'm seventeen and capable of-"

"Acting like five year old boy." James interrupted, grinning wickedly. "We know."

"No-"

"And don't bother trying to deny it!" James smiled.

Sirius shook his head.

"I was going to say, who said anything about a boy?"

We all laughed at him. Although I had been sort-of friends with the Marauders since the start of the year now, I wasn't exactly used to their weirdness. Sirius stuck his tongue out at us, and I rolled my eyes.

He focused his attention on me.

"Evans, one day your eyes will roll right out of your head." he joked.

I went to roll my eyes, but stopped, and shook my head instead.

"That would be a horrible dilemma." I said. "Then I wouldn't be able to roll my eyes at you ever again,"

Sirius laughed.

"Who said that was a dilemma?" he smirked.

I rolled my eyes once again, before standing up.

"I'm taking my wand to Professor Boiren." I said. "Would you like me to take yours too?"

Sirius and James both got their wands out of their pockets, but Remus stood up and said, "I'll come too."

He took the boys' wands, and we left the carriage.

"Lily..." Remus ventured, as we walked down the train to Professor Boirens carriage.

"Yes?" I asked, looking up into his sparkling brown eyes.

"Uhh ... Give James a chance, okay?"

I wasn't expecting that. I stopped walking, but quickly started again, before Remus noticed that I had stopped in the first place.

"Oh."

That was all I managed to say.

Remus looked down at me.

"He still obviously likes you, but he's matured now! Notice how he hasn't asked you out since the end of sixth year?"

I nodded.

"He made a vow that he wouldn't ask you out this year."

This time I did stop, and Remus noticed.

"He did?"

Remus nodded.

"He did." he said. "In fact, he did it because he knew that you would say no, and that it was about time he stopped harassing you. He didn't do it so that you would change your mind about him."

I nodded.

"Well that was nice of him." I said simply, and started walking again.

.*.*.*.*.

Kings Cross had never looked so empty. Like seriously. I could just picture the balls of dust slowly blowing by. The lone cowboy music in the background.

Until Sirius ruined it all.

Again.

"WOOHOO!" he yelled, jumping off the train and running about the station. "Hello London!"

I slapped my forehead. Sirius really was immature. A few people giggled at him, dancing around on the platform, but it's just something he can pull off. If it were me, dancing around like an idiot, people would point and laugh and throw tomatoes at me.

"Mr Black!" Professor Boiren scolded, but not like McGonagall would. Professor Boiren's like that. She probably secretly likes Sirius. Every girl does or has.

"Sorry Professor, I'm just excited!" Sirius replied.

Professor Boiren just shook her head.

"Okay everyone, you have a week! Go have fun!" Professor Boiren said, and we all made our way to the barrier.

This was going to be a _fun_ week.

Note the sarcasm.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi!<strong> **Wow. ** **You guys have to be the most totally awesome people out there! I honestly wasn't expecting that many Story Alerts and Favourites!** **Thank you thank you thank you!** **So, I decided I would update today, because you lovely people are so generous :)** **Also, I'm gonna update every ten reviews … so tell your friends/family/dogs about this story, and that might mean I'll update quicker? :)** **And, I'll give you a preview of the next chapter :)**

_ As soon as the car started, James froze. _

_ I raised one eyebrow at him, and he slowly and stiffly, shook his head. I tried so hard not to laugh, but I couldn't help but let one giggle escape. James stared at me, terrified._

_ The driver started to drive away, and James' hand automatically flew out and grabbed mine._

_ I stared at it blankly._ "_I'm only holding your hand," James said, through gritted teeth, "in case I die."_

**So, am I getting ten reviews to see James Potter in a car? :D**

**Review? Favourite? Alert?**

**Shannon xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to my World**

**By Shannon xxx**

**Chapter 3**

"Lily!"

I turned to face the voice who had shouted on me. James Potter was standing there.

"Okay," he said, leaning against the wall in Platform 9. "I've been brought up by a pureblood family, and know nothing about the Muggle world. So, please try to not laugh or shout or get annoyed if I'm doing things wrong, okay?"

I laughed, and nodded my head.

"Don't worry James," I said. "I felt the same way coming into the wizarding world."

James nodded, looking a little relieved, so I started walking. James followed, and we met up with Remus and Sirius.

"Evans!" Sirius exclaimed when he saw me. "What's a taxi? What's a car?"

I laughed and shook my head.

"Those things over there!" I said, pointing to the twenty cars with the "Taxi" light on top.

"Oh!" Sirius said, and Remus hit him.

"You idiot!" he laughed. "I said they were cars!" Sirius hit him back, before running over, and looking at all of the little number cards in the taxis' front windows. "There's number 8, come on Moony!"

Remus laughed, bid James and I goodbye, before running over with Sirius.

I turned to James.

"Will we go find our taxi?" James nodded, and picked up his holdall. I adjusted my bag so that is was comfier on my shoulder, and we made our way across to the taxis.

We quickly found number six.

"Hi there, are you going to the "City Centre" hotel?" I asked the taxi driver, just to make sure.

"Yes, I am." he replied.

I smiled.

"Oh, well I believe this is our taxi!" I smiled. "I'll just get my bags away."

I stepped back from the window, and looked around for James.

He was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh great!" I muttered. "James! James, where _are_ you?"

"Here!" I ran around to the back of the car, where I heard his voice, to see him lying on the ground, his head underneath the car, saying, "This is so cool!"

I couldn't help but laugh. It was a pretty strange sight, seeing all of the Muggles stare at James like he had some sort of mental illness.

"James, stand up! People are looking!"

James came out from underneath the car.

"That is so awesome!" he said, and then went round to the side of the car. I rolled my eyes, and opened up the trunk of the car, and put my bags in. James was so fascinated by the door handle, I thought it would be a shame to interrupt him, so I put his bags in too.

"Uhh … James?" I said, as softly as I could.

James looked up at me.

"Yeah?"

"Could you please stop feeling the car? Behaviour like that is abnormal."

James stopped running his hand over the bonnet.

"Oh, right." he said, looking sheepish. "Sorry."

I just shook my head, before opening the door, and letting him in. He cautiously stepped in, before climbing over and sitting in the seat opposite the door I had just opened. I stepped in behind him, shut the door, and put my seatbelt on.

I looked over at James.

"Put your seatbelt on." I said.

He looked at me horrified.

"Why?" he said, looking at the belt I had just belted across me.

"Because ..." I said, leaning over and doing it for him. "It's the law, and, if we crash, it could save your life."

James looked at me even more horrified.

"This thing can – can – _crash?_"

I looked up at the taxi driver, who was staring at us puzzled.

"He comes from a place where they don't drive cars. Y'know, polluting the planet and stuff." I said.

The driver seemed pretty satisfied with that answer.

"Oh, where do you come from then?" he asked James, trying to be friendly.

James straightened up and smiled.

"The Potter Mansion."

I, once again, slapped my forehead.

The taxi driver looked at us both, puzzled, before shaking his head, muttering, "Kids..." and then turning the engine on.

As soon as the car started, James froze. I raised one eyebrow at him, and he slowly and stiffly, shook his head. I tried _so_ hard not to laugh, but I couldn't help but let one giggle escape.

James stared at me, terrified.

The driver started to drive away, and James' hand automatically flew out and grabbed mine.

I stared at it blankly.

"I'm only holding your hand," James said, through gritted teeth, "in case I die."

I burst out laughing.

James' grip on my hand tightened.

"Ow ow ow! Okay, I'm sorry!" I said, trying to get him to loosen his fingers. "I'm not used to people nearly wetting themselves in the back of cars!"

James nodded his head, all the colour drained from his face. I held in another laugh, and turned away from James, and looked forward.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" the driver asked.

"Yes, it is." I agreed. "I'm quite surprised, actually; it usually always rains in April."

The driver laughed.

"Yeah, you're right. Would you like to put any of the windows down?" he asked.

I nodded, and started to twist the little lever.

James was watching me avidly.

"What are you doing?" he asked, still through gritted teeth.

I rolled my eyes.

"Rolling the window down, to let some air in?"

He looked at me, puzzled.

"How does it work?"

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes again.

"You twist the lever … it rolls the window down. It's simple." I said.

James_ still_ looked puzzled.

"How does twisting that make the window go down?" he asked, coming out of his shell a little. He was no longer sitting like a plank of wood, instead, he was leaning over, looking at the lever.

"I don't know!" I said. "There must be cogs or something inside the door, to open the window."

He still looked puzzled, but decided to let the matter go.

"So, how are you feeling in the car now?" I asked.

James shrugged.

"It's okay, I suppose." he admitted.

I nodded.

"Does that mean you can let go of my hand now?"

James looked embarrassed, and quickly let go.

"Right, sorry," he said, when he noticed how my hand was marked with his nail prints.

"It's okay." I smiled, whilst rubbing my hand.

"You're not used to it … I understand."

James smiled his gratitude at me, before relaxing into his chair.

We were only driving for another five minutes or so, before we came to a really busy roundabout.

The driver pulled out, just as another car came speeding around.

The car lurched forward, and the driver beeped the horn _really _loudly.

I lifted my hand to rub my neck where the seatbelt had cut into my neck, but James' hand flew out and grabbed mine before I could. I looked over at him, and he was clawing his other hand at the door, and pressing himself right against his chair.

I couldn't help but notice how cute he looked like that.

_WHOA! Wait, NO! James Potter is NOT cute! You just think that because he's … he's … well, cute …NO! No, Lily, calm yourself, he's just scared, that's all..._

I shook my head to rid myself of the thoughts. James didn't notice, though. He was too busy trying to get his breath back.

"What … was … th- the _noise?_" he asked, looking at the driver.

I giggled, ridding myself of any thoughts about James.

"That's called the horn. It makes noises to alert people." I explained.

James looked on impressed.

"Muggles have cool technology ..." he said.

I looked up at him suddenly.

A look of realisation dawned on his face.

"I mean … cars have … cool technology...?" he said, slowly.

I rolled my eyes, and he chuckled.

"Close one there," the taxi driver said. "Sorry about that."

I shook my head.

"Oh, it's okay." I said, smiling at James. "Accidents happen."

James chuckled softly, before saying, "Thanks."

The rest of the drive was quite pleasant.

.*.*.*.*.

Once we had arrived at the hotel, and paid the taxi driver with the money that Professor Boiren had given us, we waited on Sirius and Remus to arrive.

We heard them before we saw them.

"WHOOOO! THIS IS SO FREAKING AWESOME!"

I turned to James with a look of horror on my face, and he burst out laughing.

"Sirius!" we both said at the same time.

Sure enough, a taxi rounded the corner, and hanging out of the window, was none other, than Sirius Black himself. All of the Muggles were staring at him like he was crazy, as he hung out of the window, waving and cheering to passers by.

I slapped my head. I seemed to be doing it quite a lot.

"Man, that was fun!" Sirius laughed, as he jumped out of the taxi. "Can we do that again?"

Remus laughed, as he got his and Sirius' suitcases out of the trunk of the car. As soon as he was done, the taxi driver sped away. He was probably glad to be rid of them.

I laughed, as Sirius pulled on my hand and attempted to drag me into the hotel.

"This is going to be a _fun _week!" Remus said to me sarcastically, and I laughed.

"You've certainly got that right, Remus." I giggled, and let Sirius drag me away.

* * *

><p><strong>Words cannot describe how much I love you guys right now :)<strong> **12 reviews, and the chapter was only up for 11 hours! :D** **I'm sending you all virtual cookies. Or cakes. Whichever you prefer :)** **Anyway, I'm writing chapter four just now, and I'll give you the preview!**

_Sirius' face darkened._

_ "The woman thinks we're gay!" he whispered. I nearly spat out the water I had been taking a drink of._

_ "What?" I spluttered. Remus shook his head._

_ "No, she doesn't think we're gay," he said. "We have a double bed in our room."_

**So, who wants to see a gay Sirius and Remus? :D No, I'm just kidding, I don't ship Sirimus. Or Rerius. Whichever you prefer :)**

**Remember I update every ten reviews!**

**Review? Alert? Favourite?**

**Shannon xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to my World**

**By Shannon xxx**

**Chapter 4**

Once we had got our room keys off of the hotel owner (Mrs White, a small, elderly lady, who ran the bed & breakfast with her husband), James, Sirius, Remus and I made our way up a very narrow staircase.

_Bump … bump … bump …_

"Sirius!"

"What?"

"Stop banging your trunk off the walls! You'll mark them!"

"I can fix it with a flick of my … oh, no, I can't."

I saw Remus shake his head at him, and I bit back a giggle.

_Bump … bump … _

"_Sirius_!"

"Moony! Shut up! We're at the top anyway."

The staircase soon stopped, and we were all standing in a corridor that was carpeted with floral print, and wallpapered with a different floral print.

"You think she likes flowers?" Sirius wrinkled up his nose in disgust, as he went over to a table in the corner, that had a vase of flowers on it.

"Oh, they're lily's!" I smiled, and ran over to them. They were tall, and came in colours of white's and soft orange's.

I felt eyes on the back of my neck, so I straightened up, and turned to see-

"Sirius?" I asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Sirius shook of the confused look on his face.

"I didn't know lily's were flowers," he said, puzzled.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, and then looked at the key in my hand.

"We're room number 28." I said.

"Oh, we're 15." Remus said. I tried not to look too disappointed.

"Oh, okay. Well, let's see where our rooms are, shall we?"

We made our way along the cramped corridor, before we came to a door that had a big, brass 15 on it.

"This must be us then, Sirius." Remus said. Sirius nodded.

"Meet us in ten minutes and we'll go out a walk," Sirius said. I shook my head.

"No, no, no." I said. "It won't take me ten minutes to unpack my things. How about half an hour?"

Sirius groaned, but agreed.

The two boys went into their room, and that left me with James.

Alone.

_Yay_.

"So …" I said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"So," James said, and I inwardly groaned. This was going to be so awkward.

"Are you looking forward to this week?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, it seems like it'll be fun. I've never been to Muggle London before," he said. I nodded.

"I've been a few times, and it's quite good." I replied. He nodded.

And then the awkward silence engulfed the air once more.

"Oh, look!" I said, relieved that we had something to talk about. "There's number 28!"

We walked over to the door, and I put the key in the lock. I twisted it, and then the door swung open a little.

I heard James say, "You ready?"

I turned to him and laughed.

"What's the worst that could happen?" I laughed, and then swung the door fully open.

Then the worst happened.

Floral walls.

Floral floor.

One window.

One wardrobe.

And one bed.

Oh, the joys.

.*.*.*.*.

"So, how's your room?"

The question had been avoided for the whole hour we had been out. I had managed to find a little restaurant just down the street, and the four of us sat in there and got dinner, seeing as we had missed out on lunch.

"Great." James said, surprising me. "Yours?"

Sirius' face darkened.

"The woman thinks we're _gay_!" he whispered. I nearly spat out the water I had been taking a drink of.

"_What_?" I spluttered. Remus shook his head.

"No, she doesn't think we're gay," he said. "We have a double bed in our room."

I looked at James, and he raised an eyebrow. I nodded my head, slowly, and he smiled.

"Oh, so do Lily and I." he said calmly, reaching forward to pour some more water into his glass.

"You _what_?" Sirius yelled, causing half the restaurant to turn around the us.

"Sorry!" he smiled charmingly. It worked on most people, as they smiled and turned back to their dinners.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Sirius, I think that all of the rooms have double beds." I said to him. He looked at me, grinning widely.

"Oh, okay. That makes sense." he said, looking amused. I looked at him, puzzled.

"What?" I asked. He was creeping me out, with all of the weird eyebrows he was making at me.

"Nothing!" he said, in that same, airy, amused tone.

I narrowed my eyes at him, but didn't question him any more.

"So, what are you guys planning on doing tomorrow?" Remus asked. I took our card out of my bag.

"Well, we could always do the London Eye?" I asked. Remus nodded.

"Yeah, okay. Sounds good." he said. "What time will we meet up then?"

Sirius looked up.

"Well, I need my beauty sleep - even though I'm already beautiful – so any later than eleven o'clock will do me fine." Sirius said. I looked up at him.

"What time do you go to bed at, Sirius?" I asked.

"Twelve o'clock." Sirius replied.

"So you need eleven hours beauty sleep?"

"Yes."

I grinned, and looked at my watch.

"Well, it just so happens to be eight o'clock just now. If we can get you back to the hotel, and in bed for nine, you can be up as fresh as a daisy tomorrow, right in time for getting the London Eye at nine o'clock." I said, and watched Sirius' face fall, and Remus and James snigger into their glasses.

"Is everyone finished?" I grinned, happy that I had had the last word. The boys nodded, and all stood up. I followed suit, and we left the restaurant, after I paid the waitress with some Muggle money.

We walked back to the hotel in silence.

Once we had got upstairs and got to Sirius and Remus' room, I stopped.

"I'll be back in an hour to check up on you, Sirius." I winked. "I'll even tuck you in and read you a bedtime story."

Sirius grinned.

"Promise?" he asked.

"Promise," I joked, and then walked along the corridor to our room.

.*.*.*.*.

"James, I'm just going along to check on Sirius, okay?"

"You were being serious about that?"

"Yes!" I giggled, and watched James as he packed some of his clothes away. We were struggling without magic, as we couldn't make the wardrobe larger to fit all of our clothes in. Instead, James had let me take the wardrobe, and he said he would keep his things in his suitcase.

And yes, I did feel guilty, but the boy was adamant!

"Okay, I'll see you soon." James said, and I waved goodbye to him.

I walked along the corridor, and to the two boys' rooms. I knocked the door, and heard footsteps walking towards it.

"Hello, Lily," Remus answered the door.

"Hi, I'm here to see that Sirius is in bed?" I smiled, and Remus chuckled. He stepped away from the door, and let me in the room.

Their room wasn't much different to ours, apart from it was laid out differently. I looked over, and sure enough, they had a double bed. In the double bed, was Sirius.

"Hello, Lily flower!" Sirius said. I raised an eyebrow, and walked over.

"Lily flower?" I asked. Sirius nodded.

"Yes, because lily's are flowers. That's the new fact I found out today!" he said proudly. I shook my head and giggled.

"Okay, I'm going, now that I know you're in bed-"

"No," Sirius said, "you still need to tuck me in and read me a bed-time story!"

I laughed.

"I was kidding!" I said, but Sirius shook his head.

"You promised." he told me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay," I said, and then started to tuck the covers around him. Sirius stared at me the whole time, which was quite unnerving.

"Is that okay for you?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Yes!" he said. "Now … tell me a story!"

I was aware of Remus sitting at the end of the bed, but I stayed looking at Sirius.

"Okay," I said, settling down. "Once upon a time-"

"I'm bored!"

"Sirius, I haven't even started!"

"It's still boring." Sirius grinned wickedly at me.

"Why don't let _me_ tell _you_ a story?"

I rolled my eyes.

"It defeats the purpose of you falling asleep," I said, but Sirius shook his head.

"Okay, once upon a time..."

I rolled my eyes, but decided to get comfortable and listen to the story anyway.

"... There was a boy called James and a girl called Lily."

My head shot up, and I glared at Sirius. He seemed undeterred, however, and continued.

"They were both quite friendly. One day, the school they went to, went on a trip. They had to stay in a hotel. There was a double bed."

I made to stand up and walk out, but Sirius grabbed on to my wrist, and pulled me back on to the bed.

"That night, when the two went to bed, there was an awful banging sound throughout the hotel."

I flushed. Trust Sirius' fairytale to involve-

"It turns out that Lily and James were banging like bunnies in the double bed."

I glared at Sirius, and felt Remus shaking beside me, trying to contain his laughter.

"And they lived happily ever after. The end!" Sirius finished, beaming.

"Goodnight, Sirius." I said shortly, before standing up and leaving the room.

As soon as I shut the door, Sirius and Remus' laughter could be heard.

And it was _loud_.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Wow, you guys are the best!<strong>

**31 reviews! I love you all :)**

**And thanks to (just another muggleborn), Wolf-Star doesn't sound as wrong as Sirimus or Rerius. **

**Also, thank you thank you thank you to Anna! My best friend gave me all of the best ideas in McDonalds over two smartie McFlurry's, so I want to give her a big huge thank you right now! She's not got many stories up just now on Fan Fiction, but she's writing **_**loads,**_** so add ****"****Scribbles In A Notebook" to your Author Alerts :)**

**Also, I have** **Twitter! I tell you when I'm updating on it, so add me if you like? My name's "****Shannonxxx_ff"**

**Anyway! That's a long enough Authors Note! I'll update once I've had fifteen reviews :)**

**Shannon xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to my World**

**By Shannon xxx**

**Chapter 5**

When I woke up the next morning, I checked the time, to see that it was only seven o'clock.

_Well I'm up now … I may as well get ready …_

I gathered some clothes, and went into the bathroom.

Half an hour later, once I was showered, clothed, had my make-up on, and my hair was tied up and out of my face, I was good to go.

Well, I had to wake up James first of all.

"James!" I whispered.

No answer.

I rolled my eyes, and gently prodded his back. He had slept with a t-shirt and what looked sort of like Muggle jogging trouser bottoms. I silently thanked him for his decency.

"James …" I said, a little louder this time.

"No …" James swatted me away. I bit back a laugh.

"James!" I said.

"Go away!" he yelled. "In the name of Merlin …"

I stood up and crossed my arms, looking down at him offended.

"Fine then." I said, loudly. "I'll just go and see if Sirius is willing to see me."

"Sirius?" James sounded confused. "Mum, wha-"

He sat up, and saw me.

"Oh, crap! Lily, I'm so sorry, I thought you were my Mum, I'm sorry," he spluttered.

I burst out laughing.

James looked at me, his face a mixture between confusion and hurt.

"Oh … my … God!" I gasped between giggles. "Your face …"

James narrowed his eyes at me.

"Oh, is that how you're going to be?" he asked. I looked at him, puzzled.

"What _are _you talking about?" I asked. James smirked, and then got out of the bed. He walked over to the door, and opened it. He looked out, looked both ways up the hall, before his face lit up.

"Sirius!" he said. I looked up.

"Oh my God, is he actually up?" I asked, and ran to the door.

The next thing I knew, James' hands were on my back, and he was pushing me out into the hall. I squealed, and fell on to the floor. I heard the door shut, and the click of the lock.

"James!" I yelled, before banging on the door. I heard him laugh, before the bathroom door shut, and I could hear the shower turn on.

I growled softly, before walking down to Sirius and Remus' room.

I knocked on the door.

Silence.

I knocked on the door again, before I heard someone moaning, and a thump.

"Okay, I'm scared …" I muttered.

The door was flung open, and Remus was standing there, in only his boxer shorts.

"Are you sure that it was _me _that was supposed to be banging like a bunny?" I asked, smirking. Remus said something that I couldn't understand, before walking away from the door. He left it open, so I took it as an invitation to come in.

"Oh my God,"

That was all I could say when I walked in.

The blinds and curtains were shut, so the room was pitch black. Remus was going back into the bed, and Sirius was sprawled across it, in only his boxer shorts as well.

I stared at them both, before sighing, and walking over to the window, and pulling the curtains wide open.

I heard Sirius yelp, but I went on and pulled the blinds up too.

"_LILY_!"

I turned around to see Sirius shielding his eyes from his first light of the day.

"Get up!" I said. "You have an hour before we leave!"

Sirius groaned, and pulled the covers over himself. Remus went to do the same, but was just that little bit too late. Instead, he shuffled across the bed, until he was under the covers with Sirius.

"Uh, you guys are so gay," I said, hoping it would get them up.

"We know," Sirius groaned, before rolling over and slapping a big, sloppy, wet kiss on Remus' forehead.

Remus didn't even react. It looked like he'd fallen asleep already.

"Urgh," I groaned, before walking over to the bathroom.

On the shelf, was a cup with their toothbrushes in it. I emptied the toothbrushes out of the cup, filled it up with water from the tap, and walked back into the bedroom.

The two were fast asleep.

"Boys," I muttered, before throwing the cup of water on them.

"ARGH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I jumped when Sirius let out a girly scream.

"What the _hell _was that?" I laughed. Sirius glared at me, and even Remus couldn't help but laugh.

"Sirius?" Remus asked, as he tried to wipe some of the water off of himself. "You _shriek_?"

Sirius hit him, before walking up and going into the bathroom.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes to take you down to breakfast." I said, before walking out of the room.

It wasn't until I was in the corridor, that I remembered I had been locked out of the room.

I groaned, and walked up to the door.

Then, a plan hatched.

I knocked lightly on the door.

"Hello?" James said.

"Housekeeping!" I said, in a squeaky voice.

"Oh, uh, two minutes," James said, and I heard him scrambling around. A few seconds later, the door was flung open.

"Aha!" I yelled, before jumping in, ducking underneath James' arms, and over to behind the bed.

"Damn!" James said, before laughing, and closing the door over.

I giggled.

"All of my things are in here!" I said, and James laughed.

"Okay, I'm sorry," he laughed, and I rolled my eyes.

"And so you should be." I said, grinning wickedly, before getting my grey bag out from the wardrobe.

I looked around, and started putting things in it. I was done in the space of two minutes.

"James?" I asked.

James looked up from the piece of parchment he was writing on.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Would you like me to take any of your things in my bag? I still have some room." I replied.

James cocked his head to the side.

"What are you taking with you?" he asked. I looked in my bag.

"Err … money, room key, lipgloss, an Underground map-"

"A what?"

I looked up at James, one eyebrow raised.

"The Underground." I said. "It's this thing that moves about underground, and you sit in it, and it takes you all over London."

James nodded his head, so I continued with my list.

"The information cards – in case we need them – a camera, and some of my own money, just in case. I doubt I'll need it though, because Professor Borien's money has to last us the whole week."

James nodded his head.

"Okay, just take my wallet," he said, pointing to a little leather wallet on his bedside table. "There might be some wizarding shops hidden away, so we may as well take some Galleons and stuff; just in case."

I nodded my head.

"Okay!" I said, and put his wallet in my bag. It was one of those bags that went over one shoulder, and hung across your body.

I put my bag on my shoulder, and then adjusted it so that it was comfortable. I then looked in the mirror to see how I looked.

I had only chosen simple light blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a grey cardigan to wear; we were only going on the London Eye, and then probably a walk.

"Okay, are we good to go?" I asked James. He ran a hand through his hair, making it even messier than usual, and then nodded.

I laughed, before walking over to the door, and letting him out. Once we had locked the door, and made sure we had everything, we walked down the hall to get Sirius and Remus.

Sirius opened the door.

"Hello, Lily flower and Jammypoo!" he greeted us.

"Jammypoo?" I laughed.

Sirius nodded, and James rolled his eyes.

"Hilarious, you are." he said dryly. "Anyway, we're just going down to get a bite to eat, are you coming, Siripop?"

I laughed, and Sirius rolled his eyes this time.

"Yeah, hold on." he said, before turning back into the room. "Hey! Wolfie!"

I frowned.

"Wolfie?" I asked, and I saw James' eyes widen.

"Oh, err ..." he stammered. "Err, Remus, well, don't tell anyone, he gets kind of embarrassed." James said in a hushed voice.

"Okay …" I said slowly.

"At our first night at Hogwarts, way back in first year," James explained, "we were unpacking our cases, when something fell out of Remus'. It was a little stuffed terddy, that looked like a wolf. We've teased him about it ever since."

I giggled.

"Aw, that's cute," I said, and James grinned.

Just then Remus came to the door.

"Okay, are we getting breakfast?"

I nodded, and we went downstairs. Mrs White was at the front desk.

"Getting breakfast, dearies?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, where's the dining room?" I asked. Mrs White smiled.

"Just through that little hall down there, sweetheart." she smiled, tucking a bit of her gray hair behind her ear.

I smiled at her.

"Thanks, Mrs White." I said, before continuing down the little hall she had pointed to.

At the end of the hall, there was a door, and once I opened it, it unvieled a tiny little room, with tiled floors and brick walls, crammed with lots of little tables and chairs. Along the back wall, there was a tiny, rectangular table, that looked like it was supposed to be a buffet.

I turned to the boys.

"Bon appetit?" I asked, before we all burst out laughing, and made our way into the room.

* * *

><p>… <strong>Hello!<strong>

**Well, you guys rock rock rock :)**

**I honestly didn't think this story would get so many responses! I want to thank you, but apologise at the same time. Because you guys are so totally awesome, and reviewing so quickly, I'm not exactly finished writing the chapters in time. So … if chapters are a little late, that would be why :)**

**Also, I'm doing film making all week, so chapters won't be up as much :( I know, it sucks, but I promise I'll try and write as much as I can :)**

**Anyway, I'll update once I've had fifteen reviews (and once I've wrote the chapter), so … have a nice day!**

**Review? Favourite? Alert?**

**Shannon xxx**

**(PS: Just wondering … how did you find this story? Leave a note in the review!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to my World**

**By Shannon xxx**

**Chapter 6**

Once breakfast was finished (and it was an extremely small breakfast), we stepped out on to the busy street.

"That's the London Eye over there," I said, pointing to the huge, white, Ferris-like wheel, that we could see from where we were standing.

"What does it do?" Sirius asked, as we started walking.

"Well, you step on it, into one of the pods, and it moves up, and you can see all over London when you're at the top," I answered. Sirius nodded.

"Oh, okay," he said, looking down.

We kept walking.

"Do you just go on to it?" James asked. I turned to face him.

"No, you need to buy tickets for it; that's why we're going this early."

We walked in silence again.

"Is it fun?"

I looked up at Remus.

"I should expect so," I replied.

"Have you never been on it?" James asked. I shook my head.

"No, but it should be fun." I said. "I mean, look at it!"

At this, all of our heads snapped up to look at it.

It revolved slowly, never stopping, and as we got closer, we could see people pressed against the glass of their glass pods.

We reached the building where we were to buy our tickets.

"Who wants to go in and get the tickets?" I asked.

"I think we should all go in," Remus said, and I nodded. It didn't seem safe to let any of the boys run about Muggle London by themselves.

When we were inside the building, we stopped.

It was a rather large room, with all of these ropes making up the different queues. I looked around, puzzled, but then shook my head and said, "Come on, let's just join a queue and hope for the best."

We joined the shortest queue, and were barely in it, before we heard, "Oops."

I turned, to see James and Sirius looking down at a bunch of ropes lying on the floor. I slapped my forehead.

"What did you do?" I asked, trying to attach the ropes together. Sirius shrugged.

"We were playing about with it, and then it all fell!" James said. I sighed, knowing that probably wasn't the whole story, but didn't say anything else.

"That's going to have to do," I said, looking at the botch handy-job I had made of tying the ropes together again. I rolled my eyes, and turned back to face the front of the queue. I was surprised to see that we would be served next.

"Thank you, enjoy your time on the London Eye!" a blonde girl who was serving at the cashier said to the people in front of us. They thanked her, then walked away.

I walked up, the three boys following behind me.

"Hello," I said to the blonde girl.

"Hi!" she said, looking at the boys more than me.

"Hem hem!" I coughed. The girl rolled her eyes, and faced me again, glaring at me.

I smiled.

"Can we have four tickets for the London Eye?" I asked.

"Are you wanting to go on instantly, or book tickets for a later date?" the girl drawled, a stony look on her face.

"Just now."

The girl sighed, and started looking about at lots of tickets and sheets of paper behind the cashier.

"Okay, that will be thirty six pounds," the girl said, and held her hand out to me. I got my purse out and gave her the money, before she handed over the tickets.

I started to walk away with the boys, before I heard her saying, "Have a great time on the London Eye, boys. I'm sure you'll love it!"

I turned around, to see the boys trying to edge away. The girl, however, didn't notice, and grabbed on to Sirius' arm.

"I finish work at five o'clock," she winked. Sirius looked scared.

"Uh, I have a date with my girlfriend at five. Don't we Lily?"

I froze, and saw Sirius give me a pleading look. The blonde girl narrowed her eyes at me.

"Sirius, just come on." I said, and held my hand out for him. He took it, and we left the building, my heart racing. I could feel the girls eyes on me the whole walk out.

"Oh my goodness, that was so embarrassing!" I whispered. The three boys laughed.

"Thanks, Lily." Sirius said. "Usually I just need to run away from the girls that try and latch on to me; now you can just be any our girlfriend when we need you."

I laughed.

"Oh, so I'm just your girlfriend to help you out of situations. Thanks, Sirius, way to boost my self-esteem."

Sirius winked.

"No bother, Lily flower. Now, let's get in line for this."

.*.*.*.*.

"Uh … Lily?"

I looked up at Sirius.

"Yes?"

"How long do you think we'll be on this for?" Sirius asked me nervously.

I frowned.

"I think it's about half an hour, why?"

Sirius gulped.

"No reason..." he said, looking down at the ground.

I was about to answer, but then the man working at the London Eye shepherded us on.

"Remember and don't lean against the door, it might fly open!" was what he said to us as we jumped on. It didn't stop moving, so we had to get on quickly.

"What?" Sirius yelped, but, too late, we were on, and the door was shut.

I looked around.

The pod was huge, and had a large bench in the middle of it. There were about fifteen or so other people on with us, all peering out of the windows, and chattering happily amongst themselves.

Sirius gulped, and walked over to the window, before slowly backing away, and sitting on the bench.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Sirius? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Don't like it." Sirius mumbled, tucking his knees up and resting his head in them. "Might fall down and I'll fall into the water and die. Going to die …"

He kept mumbling like that, and I shook my head.

"Okay, well we're looking out of the pod, okay?"

I didn't get an answer, so I just walked away, and joined Remus and James over at the glass.

"Hi," I said, looking out across the River Thames.

"Hey, what's up with Sirius?" Remus asked, as James snickered.

"He's scared that it will fall down and he'll die," I said simply, and the two boys burst out laughing.

"Shh!" I scolded. "I don't want him to think we're laughing at him!"

"But we _are_ laughing at him," James said. "There's no 'think' about it!"

I rolled my eyes, but smiled anyway.

"So, how high up do you think this is?" Remus asked.

"Four hundred and forty three feet," I replied. Remus and James looked at me, eyebrows raised.

I giggled.

"What?" I asked, a smile playing on my lips. "Okay, so I done some research before we came …"

Remus shook his head at me, so I swatted him playfully, before leaning against the glass again.

"We're getting higher," James commented. I nodded.

"We'll be able to see all over London soon enough!" I said. I looked out for some important landmarks.

There was none.

"Why don't we go to the other side, we'll be able to see Big Ben," I said, and moved away from the glass.

"Who's Big Ben?" Remus and James asked simultaneously.

I burst out laughing.

"It's not a _person_," I said, as we made our way to the other side of the pod. "It's a clock. The most famous clock in Britain, maybe even in the world."

James still looked puzzled.

"But why would you name a clock Ben?" he asked. "In fact, why would you even give a clock a name?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Wizards have their history, and so do Muggles." I simply replied.

"Still doesn't explain why there's a clock called Ben …" I heard James mutter to Remus, but I just giggled.

"There it is over there!" I said, pointing to the huge clock. Remus and James stared at it.

"... and?"

I shook my head.

"Never mind." I said, knowing it was a lost case. "Well,, the building next to it is the Houses of Parliament, and then that river is the River Thames, and if you continued up that road it would take you to Buckingham Palace and-"

"Lily!" Remus said. "Calm down! We're here to look at the sights, not get every little detail about them!"

I scowled, and turned back to face the clock myself. I was really interested in all of these things, and the boys just had to ruin it. I felt them back away slightly, and I smirked, before remembering I was angry, and wiping the smirk away.

I looked at my reflection in the glass, and noticed how sulky I looked. I decided I should put a bit of a smile on my face, and was admiring how my hair actually looked pretty tied back, when I saw a figure behind me, and then felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around, to see a woman who looked like she was in her fifties.

"Excuse me, dear," she said, "I can't help but wonder if your friend over there is okay?"

I turned to see who she was signalling to, and I saw Sirius rocking backwards and forwards on the bench, still all curled up in a ball, with his eyes shut. He was still mumbling too.

"I saw you talking to him earlier on, and I was just concerned …" the woman trailed off. I smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure he's okay." I said. "Thanks, anyway. I'll go over and see him,"

The woman nodded, and walked away to her family.

I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing, and walked over to Sirius.

"Siripop?" I asked, smiling.

"Going to die … thank God I hate my family … cry at my funeral … Muggles and their stupid inventions …"

I giggled a little, before saying, "Sirius, you won't die! Thousands of people have been on this, and none of them have died!"

Sirius shook his head, and started rocking back and forth again.

I rolled my eyes, and put my arm around him, trying to comfort him.

"Sirius …" I said. "If you come and look out of the glass with me, I'll take you to Hamleys …"

Sirius opened his eye slightly, and looked up at me.

"What's Hamleys?" he asked.

"A huge toy shop," I replied. "I'll even buy you a toy."

Sirius sat up a bit more.

"How about if I sit here with you?" he asked. "Will I still get a toy?"

I shook my head, pressing my lips together to stop myself from laughing. I couldn't believe that all I had to say to convince him was, "I'll buy you a toy!"

Sirius sighed.

"Okay," he said reluctantly, and held out his hand. I took it, and we stood up, and walked over to the glass.

Well, I kind of dragged Sirius, but he still came …

"Look, we're right at the top!" I pointed out.

"Oh in the name of Godric …" Sirius muttered, and I couldn't help but smile.

Who knew, Sirius Black, the heart throb of Hogwarts, was scared of a Muggle invention.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello!<strong>

**Again, you guys rock!**

**I love you all ;)**

**Thanks to all of you, for being so supportive and reviewing! **

**Have nothing really to say, actually … :P**

**Another fifteen reviews to see Sirius in Hamleys?**

**Review? Alert? Favourite?**

**Shannon xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to my World**

**By Shannon xxx**

**Chapter 7**

"Can we go to Hamleys now?"

I looked at Sirius in disbelief. We were barely off the London Eye for two minutes, before Sirius was asking.

"Hamleys?" Remus asked.

I forgot I hadn't told them.

"It's a toy shop," I explained, "and I promised Sirius I would buy him a toy out of it."

Sirius beamed at this proudly.

"All I had to do was stand up on the London Eye," he explained, grinning. Remus and James shook their heads at him.

"So," I continued, "it's just after ten o'clock right now, so we could go to Hamleys just now, and then get lunch!"

The three boys all agreed with me, so we started to walk.

"Are we there yet?"

"Sirius, we've been walking for less than a minute,"

Sirius pouted.

"But London seems magical," Sirius said, "and now this Hamleys place is going to ruin the magic because I'll need to walk for miles!"

I rolled my eyes.

"It won't be miles. And besides, you can take pictures on my camera if you want!" I said, in an attempt to cheer him up. Sirius' head shot up.

"Camera?" he asked. "Is it like a wizard one?"

I shook my head.

"No, I'll show you." I started to get it out of my bag, before stopping. I looked up at Sirius.

"Okay, you're going to need to be very careful with it, though; it's a Polaroid camera, and it wasn't exactly cheap."

Sirius nodded, probably not taking in a word I was saying. Remus and James were standing impatiently; James with his arms crossed and tapping his foot, and Remus sighing every few seconds, and looking about his surroundings.

I rolled my eyes, took my camera out of my bag, and could barely explain how to work it, when the three boys were on me like vultures on a dead animal.

"Whoa, that's so cool!"

"Oh my Godric, that thing looks hilarious,"

"Can I hold it?"

"Let me see it, she was giving it to me!"

"No, but she's my partner, so she'll give it to me, because I'm awesome-"

"But she doesn't like you two, so she'll give it to me because I was a fellow Prefect and-"

"GUYS!" I yelled, causing not only the three squabbling boys to look at me, but most of the people around to stare at us as well.

"I'll just keep the camera, if that's going to be the case!" I said, in a quieter tone.

"No!" Remus, Sirius and James said simultaneously, looks of shock and horror spattered on their faces.

I smirked smugly.

"Okay, well, if you press this button ..."

As I explained to the boys how to work the camera, I couldn't help but notice how much fun I was having.

Who knew? Lily Evans, enjoying herself with three of the Marauders …

.*.*.*.*.

"This is it!"

"_TOYS_!"

Sirius was away in a blur, before I had the chance to tell him not to run away.

I started to run after him, but James held on to my arm.

"It's fine," James said, "he'll find us!"

I was about to protest, but Remus gave me a look that said, "Don't argue."

I nodded my head, and shrugged out of James' grip. I started to walk, when I realised that they weren't following me. I turned.

"Well?" I asked. "Are you here to look at toys or not?"

James and Remus nodded their heads, and caught up with me.

Then, we browsed through the shop.

There were hundreds upon hundreds of toys. Different colours burst out on every shelf, and there were children screaming and laughing and running around us. There were huge big toys, like stuffed elephants that were being sold at two thousand odd pounds, and then there were little toys, like wind up robots, that were selling at only two pounds.

I couldn't help but smile, as I wandered through all of the different aisles. The deep red carpet brought a sense of luxury about the place, but the toys cancelled out any feelings of the place being grown up and mature. The staff were all walking about the place, blowing bubbles, or showing off new toys, or just keeping an eye out on everyone, but they all looked so happy. The children were all dragging their parents around, showing them toys that they wanted for birthdays or Christmases, or even right then and there.

All in all, it was a very happy, mood-lifting feeling.

"Hey, Lily!"

I sighed in relief, as I saw Sirius run over to us. Although he was seventeen, and perfectly capable of being in a shop by himself, I was worried for what he might be doing, especially when there were children around.

"I picked my to-oy!" Sirius sang, and ran over to me.

I grinned.

"What is it?" I asked.

Sirius beamed, and pulled a little stuffed unicorn from behind his back.

"Ooh, that's pretty!" I said, playing along with the childish game we seemed to be playing. "What's it called?"

Sirius' eyes lit up.

"Horny!" he yelled.

I made a gagging sound and spluttered.

Sirius continued.

"Horny, because it's thing is sticking up in the air!"

My spluttering turned into a glare.

"Sirius, that's a kid toy." I said. "I don't need you changing my image on children's stuffed unicorns."

Sirius grinned.

"You still need to buy Horny for me." he smiled, before taking my hand and dragging me over to the check-outs.

And for the second time that day, I realised that although what Sirius was doing was ridiculously immature, I _was_ having fun.

Hey, you may as well just re-name me as the fourth Marauder now...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry!<strong>

**This is late. Really late. But I still love you. Do you still love me?**

**Okay, I honestly was going to update last night. But I was just so freaking tired, and couldn't write anything good! And then I decided, "My readers would prefer something late and good, rather than on time and bad."**

**So that explains my lateness :)**

**Sorry for the pretty terrible and short chapter :(**

**However! I think one hundred reviews before I update is fair … don't you? ;D**

**Shannon xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to my World**

**By Shannon xxx**

**Chapter 8**

Once we had had lunch in a little café just across the road from Hamleys, we went a walk along the River Thames.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" James asked. I shrugged.

"I know what I want to do," Remus said. "I want to knock that bloody thing off of Sirius' head."

We all turned to face Sirius, who currently had "Horny" sitting on his head. He was walking carefree down the pavement, oblivious to the stares he was getting from the people around him. James and I chuckled.

Sirius looked up at us, suddenly aware that we were laughing at him.

"Hey!" he said, pouting. "It's not nice to laugh at people!"

James and I continued to laugh.

Sirius glared at us.

"Well, if that's the case ..."

Sirius grabbed Remus, and held him right against the barriers of the Thames.

"I'll throw Moony into the water."

Remus yelped.

"What?" he asked, as Sirius smiled devilishly.

"Apologise, Miss Evans and Mr Prongs!" Sirius said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, I'm sorry," I said, and Sirius smiled.

"And Prongsie-pie?"

James swatted at Sirius.

"I do apologise," he said, not quite sarcastically.

Sirius beamed.

"Thank you," he grinned.

"Sirius, can you let me go now?" Remus shouted.

Sirius seemed to just remember that Remus was being held captive, and jumped away.

"Oops, sorry, Moony, old man," Sirius grinned. Remus shook his head, and swiped "Horny" off of Sirius' head. Sirius yelped, and started to try and get it back. I sighed, getting kind of annoyed at their childish antics, and grabbed the unicorn.

Sirius and Remus turned to me, both with pleading looks on their faces.

"Lily-kins …"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Lily-kins? Really, Remus?"

Remus smirked, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be keeping it -"

" - Horny."

I glared at Sirius for interrupting me. He held his hands up in surrender.

I continued.

"I'll be keeping ... _Horny _… until we get back to the hotel tonight. Understood?"

The two boys nodded.

"Good." I said, and then started to walk away.

The three followed behind me.

It was a nice, silent walk, until ...

"Talk to her, Prongs!"

"No, she's in a mood …"

"Well done Sirius!"

"No bother, Remmy-pie! Now, James, talk. To. Her. She hates me and Remus! You're the only person she likes right now!"

"No but -"

"You guys _fail _at whispering, you know!"

I turned to face the three, who were all looking like I had just sprouted three heads and named myself Fluffy. I tried to keep a straight face, but I burst out laughing.

The three broke into grins.

"Oh Lily!" Sirius said, throwing his arms around my neck. "We _knew _you loved us really!"

I rolled my eyes, and shrugged myself out of Sirius' grip.

"Whatever you say, Sirius." I said, laughing. Remus and James stood, waiting expectantly. I smiled.

"Well, since I'm in quite a good mood," I started, "I'll let you three decide what we're going to do next."

James, Sirius and Remus all looked at each other, grinning wickedly.

"Are you sure, Lily?" James asked. "Y'know … we do tend to go to extremes …"

I nodded my head.

"Just not _too _extreme, that's all." I said, and James grinned.

"Thanks, Lily!" he said, and then grabbed my hand and started to walk fast.

"C'mon! Before all the good things disappear!" I rolled my eyes, but let myself be dragged along.

After all … It wasn't every day I let the Marauders take me wherever they pleased.

.*.*.*.*.

"What's that?"

My stomach plummeted to my feet. James was looking at me, waiting for me to answer the question.

"Oh, it's a theme park, but … they're not much fun." I replied, starting to feel a bit sick.

_Please, Merlin! I pray with every molecule in my body to you, that James doesn't want to go in here! _I thought desperately.

"It _looks _fun," James said. I shook my head.

"Yeah, but it's actually boring." I replied, watching a young boy and girl walk out of the park.

"I think it would be fun," James said. I was about to open my mouth to reply, but _right_ on cue, we could hear the girl say, "Oh, that was so much fun! Can we do it again?"

I inwardly groaned, as all three boys stared at me.

"I want to go there." James said.

"Me too." Remus said.

"Me three!" Sirius said.

I felt like dying then and there.

"Err … okay ..." I said slowly, ignoring the butterflies I was getting in my stomach. I took a step forward, and the three boys started walking, until we were through the gates and into the park.

Remus came up to me.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?" I replied.

"You don't seem to sure about this," Remus said, waving his hand in the direction of a roller coaster that had just sped past us.

I shuddered.

"Honestly, I'm fine," I said, not so honestly.

Remus nodded, but didn't seem convinced.

We caught up with James and Sirius, who were looking around the place in awe. Their eyes stopped, however, when they saw a giant figure of a genie, and a "magic carpet" that went swishing left and right, up and down.

"Oh God …" I groaned, but no-one heard.

James and Sirius turned to face me.

"We want to go on the magic carpet." they said simultaneously.

"Go ahead," I said, trying not to make it too obvious. James smirked.

"You and Remus are coming too!" he said, and before I could protest, he had my arm, and was dragging me to the queue.

It was a really short wait, as it was a Monday afternoon, and most inhabitants of London were either at school or work, but there were still enough people for me to embarrass myself in front of.

The line started moving.

"Crap crap crap crap," I muttered. James smiled.

"What was that Lily?" he leaned forward and asked. I bit my lip, scared to let myself speak in case my voice wobbled. I shook my head. James chuckled, but turned back to the front of the queue. I sighed, but quickly took another sharp breath, as we got up to the man who was working the roller coaster.

"Wristbands?" he asked, and I almost started dancing with joy. We hadn't bought wristbands! We weren't allowed on the ride! I was just about to point this out, but James said, "Oh, no, we're going to pay for them here."

I almost cursed, but remembered that I was in a public place, so I stopped myself just in time. I watched as James tried to handle the Muggle money, before I was being pulled on to the ride.

All there was to it, was ten rows of seats, and you sat inside one row, and pulled the bar down over you. James went in first, then me, then Sirius, and lastly Remus. Once we were all seated, the bar was pulled down.

This was probably about the time I started to shake.

"Okay, Lils?" James asked. I was all set for saying I was fine, but I shook my head.

"No." I tried to say, but my voice was gone.

James frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"I don't like roller coasters." I said, my voice wobbling.

James opened his mouth to reply, but we were distracted by a jerk, and the ride speeding to the left and up into the sky.

I yelped, and did the first thing I could think of; put my head into James' shoulder. I heard Sirius laugh, and Remus swear, but all I could think about was getting off of this ride. It lurched, forwards and backwards, up and down, until I could no longer tell my sense of direction. I stayed buried into James, my two hands gripping onto his biceps, whilst I repeatedly muttered, "Don't like it! Don't like it!"

My stomach was erupting with what was no longer butterflies, but wasps, buzzing around and stinging me. I was still whimpering like a child, when I heard James say, "Oh no! My jacket's just fell out!"

I screamed.

"YOU IDIOT!" I yelled, still buried into him. "THAT MEANS_ I_ COULD FALL OUT!"

I could feel my legs shaking violently, and banging off against the barrier, whilst Sirius was whooping, and Remus was asking, "Is she alright?"

I kept my eyes shut tight, until I could feel the ride slowing down a little.

"Don't like it … Don't like it ..." I was still saying, but not as much now. When I felt the ride stop completely, I slowly took my head out from James' shoulder. James was looking down at me.

"Are you okay?" he murmured, just for me to hear. I slowly nodded.

"Good." he said a lot louder. "No offence, Lily, but I think you cut off the blood circulation in my arm!"

I looked down at where my hands were, and saw a huge, red mark, stretched across his biceps.

"Oops?" I asked, and he laughed.

"Not even a sorry." he joked. I rolled my eyes, and tried to stand up.

My legs were like jelly.

I stumbled back, and Sirius caught me.

"Watch you don't fall!" he said sarcastically, and I elbowed him.

"I hate all of you, for taking me here!" I pouted. "I'm _never _going on a roller coaster again!"

I stormed away as best as I could, my legs flailing all over the place, and off of the ride.

That thing I said about being the fifth Marauder? Yeah, scratch that …

.*.*.*.*.

… **Hi?**

**Okay, this was late. Very late. But I didn't exactly have time to write! Anyway, it's half past midnight, and I have a sore back, so it explains the badness of the chapter :/** (Well, it was when I wrote this, but fanfiction broke and wouldn't let me update :'O)

**But, I put in a Lily and James moment! Hurrah!** **That was actually a true experience. I was Lily, and my friend was James. I got teased for weeks after that, so I thought it would be fair to write it in here. I hope you enjoyed it, because I certainly didn't. :P**

**Anyway, I'll update at 125 reviews, because I seem to be getting 20 reviews per chapter now! Thank you all once again, and I'll update once I think I have wrote a good enough chapter!**

**Also? I checked the Story Traffic, and over 2,000 people have read this. Would it hurt to ask for some feedback? I know that I'm really grateful for all of the reviews I have right now, because they make my day, but I would like to see what others think too!**

**Review? Alert? Favourite?**

**Shannon xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to my World**

**By Shannon xxx**

**Chapter 9**

We went straight back to the hotel after the ... Incident.

I stormed upstairs, the three boys laughing and joking behind me. I growled softly, and got the room key out of my bag. I unlocked the door fiercely, and slammed it behind with such force, it didn't even have time to lock; it bounced right back open.

"Try not to make the place fall down, Lily-flower!" Sirius said cheerily.

I made a weird shrieking noise, and stormed into the bathroom. I locked the door, and heard the three boys sit down on the bed in James and I's room.

"This is tidy." Remus commented.

"Yeah, it's Lily," James said.

I rolled my eyes, knowing that he was purposely trying not compliment me. I was certainly not taking any comments.

"Oh yeah, because it certainly wouldn't be you," I heard Sirius say.

There was a bump, and Sirius shouting, "Ouch! Jeez, sorry Prongs!"

There was a chuckle (presumably from Remus), before I heard footsteps. The wardrobe door opened.

"Hey, I found Lily's bras!"

I yelped and tried to get the door open, but just by luck, the lock was stuck.

I screamed.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" I yelled, banging on the door. "GET AWAY FROM THAT WARDROBE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL PERFORM WANDLESS MAGIC ON YOU!"

I heard Remus laugh, and James say, "Sexual innuendo!"

I was ready for tearing my hair out. With one last bang on the door, I got the lock unstuck, and fell out into the room. Sirius was holding up on of my white bras.

"34B." he said, grinning. "Bigger than I thought,"

I shrieked, and leaped across the bed in a mixture of rage and embarrassment. I lunged for Sirius, but he jumped out of the way.

"Sorry guys, gotta go!" he laughed, as I tried to grab his hair and pull him back. He ran out of the room, still clutching my bra, and I could hear him laughing, as he ran into his own room.

Remus chuckled.

"I'd better get going, make sure he isn't doing anything innapropriate." he said, and stood up. "Try and calm down, Lily." he smiled, before he left the room.

I groaned, and flopped myself down on to the bed, pressing my knuckles into my eyes. I heard James chuckle, and sit down over next to me.

"I know this is one of the stupidest questions, but are you okay?" he said.

I lifted my eyelids, and stared at him.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically, before shutting my eyes once more. I heard James shift on the bed, and he sighed.

"What's bugging you?" he asked, and I was surprised to feel that he was right next to my ear. "The theme park, or Sirius?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know." I whined. "The theme park, because I was scared, but probably Sirius, because he's an immature _prat_."

James chuckled softly.

"Don't let him get to you," he said, still extremely close to my ear. "He's a prat to everyone."

I giggled.

"I guess I'm stressed most of all," I admitted. "I mean, taking three wizards - and _Marauders_ at that - into Muggle London isn't exactly a holiday."

I heard James chuckle.

"I mean," I continued, "it's fun and all, but if one of you gets killed, it'll most likely be me that gets the blame."

I opened my eyes, and saw James above me.

"None of us are planning on dying just yet," he whispered, and I felt my heart pound faster.

This close proximity wasn't healthy.

Yet, I couldn't pull myself away.

"I should hope so," I whispered back, and James' head moved down closer to mine.

I gasped, and my eyes fluttered shut, just as the door opened with a _BANG!_ I jumped up, knocking my head against James'.

"Ow!" we both yelled, clutching our heads. I looked round to see Remus standing in the doorway.

"You'll never believe what Sirius has done with your bra!"

I jumped up, bracing myself for the worst, and followed Remus into his and Sirius' room. When I walked in, I came to a halt almost right away.

Sirius was lying on the bed, facing the ceiling and cackling. He was holding a red marker in his hand. Stuck to the ceiling, was my bra. He had highlighted the 34B, and wrote on the inside of one cup: "Good morning!" and on the other: "Goodnight!"

I growled softly. "Sirius Black," I said, in a menacing voice. "I am going to KILL you."

Sirius merely just laughed heartily, and walked over to me.

"Oh Lily," he smiled, "you'll be thanking me for this later."

He winked, and then walked out of the room.

"Why would I possibly thank him?" I wondered aloud.

"And where the hell is he going?" Remus asked as confused as me.

We both turned to each other, suddenly feeling the same amount of dread in our stomachs.

"This can't be good!" we said at the same time, before running downstairs to find Sirius.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello!<strong> **Okay, once again, sorry for the wait, but you guys are too awesome and review so quickly!**

**I sometimes wish I had a TimeTurner, so that I could go and re-do the hours, just to do some more writing! :L**

**This time, so that I have a longer time to write (hopefully!), I'll update after 30 reviews? I hope that's fair enough!** **Thanks again for everything, I love all of your reviews, they mean so much to me! **

**And to "elliey black" … what does ****HG/RG/LT/BF** **mean? I'm so embarrassed to ask, and I feel like I know what it is, I just can't get what it is! **

**And I'm really sorry for the shortness of the chapters, but I'm trying to write **_**way **_**too fast! But with Taylor Swift blaring in the background, I'm getting through it :)** **Anyway! I'm going to post this on the website now! **

**Thanks again!**

**Shannon xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome to my World**

**By Shannon xxx**

**Chapter 10**

It turned out that Sirius wasn't doing anything strange (he was having dinner, which he had every night)! I went to bed, and quickly fell asleep. I woke up in the middle of the night with something pressed against my leg.

My eyes went wide, when I realised it was James.

But there was something _weird_ about him.

"James!" I hissed. "Wake up!"

James stirred.

"Huh? What - oh." James seemed to have realised something.

"Yeah, you're kind of taking up my side of the bed." I answered.

He gulped, and nodded.

"Yeah, sorry."

He shifted, and something brushed off my leg. I frowned.

"James?" I asked. "What was that?"

James muttered something under his breath, before saying, "What was what?"

I put my hand on my leg where it had brushed against me.

"You moved, and something hard brushed off my leg." I said, puzzled. What the _hell_ was it?

I heard James gulp.

"Uh ... It was my ... Wand." he said finally.

I gasped.

"James!" I said, sitting up. "You're not meant to have it!"

"Trust me, I know..." he muttered. I was even more confused by that comment, but I shook it off.

"Give me it." I said.

James' head shot up.

"What?" he asked, flustered.

"Give me it!" I repeated. "I'm going to give it to Professor Boiren!"

James spluttered.

"You can't!" he answered.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Why not?" I asked.

He didn't answer me.

"I'll get rid of - I mean! I'll give it back in the morning!" he said.

I slowly nodded, wondering why James was so flustered all of a sudden.

"Okay, you had better." I said, before turning over to get some more sleep. "And try to stay on your own side please." I added.

"I will." James said, and I nodded sluggishly. I quickly fell back asleep; taking care of three Marauders was harder work than I expected!

.*.*.*.*.

James woke up before Lily the next morning, and looked down.

"Crap!" he cursed, when he realised his ... "little problem" was still there. Being as quiet as he could, James slipped into the bathroom, and took care of himself. He quickly got dressed, and once he made sure that everything was okay, he exited the room, leaving a sleeping Lily, and walked along to his fellow Marauders' bedroom.

He knocked the door in their secret knock (three short raps, two long), so that they knew it was only him. The door was quickly opened by Sirius, who looked half asleep.

"Morning!" James said cheerily, knowing it would piss Sirius off. He got a grunt in response. James rolled his eyes, and followed Sirius (who had ran back to his bed) into the room.

James chuckled, and sat at the bottom of the bed. Remus was curled up in the corner of his side of the bed, sleeping peacefully, and Sirius was sprawled across his side, quickly falling back into his deep sleep. James was going to just leave them to sleep, when he realised that Lily would be up soon enough, and he wouldn't have time to explain to the Marauders what had happened.

James stood up, and ripped the bed covers off of the bed.

"Get up. It's important." James said, ignoring Sirius' squeals. Remus was still in a deep sleep.

James rolled his eyes, walked over to his best friend, and whispered in his ear. "I got Code 9 last night."

Sirius' eyes shot open, and he had to stifle his laugh.

"Hold on," he said, and jumped out of the bed. He pulled jeans on over the boxers he had been sleeping in (much to James' utter disgust), and pulled on a white t-shirt. He quickly ran a hand through his hair, and pulled James out of the room, leaving Remus to sleep.

"So," he said, as the two boys entered the tiny dining room. "Evans gave you a boner?"

.*.*.*.*.

I woke up, and James wasn't in the room.

_Must be away giving his wand in_, I decided, and started to get ready.

Half an hour later, James still wasn't back. Thinking that he had just met up with Sirius and Remus, I gathered all of my things and made my way downstairs.

When I opened the dining room door, I was met by the three boys sitting at one of the first tables. I smiled at them, before going up and getting my breakfast from the buffet. I brought my bowl back, and sat down at the table.

"Bone appetit Lily!" Sirius smirked at me. I raised my eyebrow.

"It's Bon," I corrected him, and I couldn't help but notice James blushing and Remus shaking his head.

"Oh, sorry." he said, still smirking. "I didn't mean to - OW!"

Everyone in the room looked up, as Sirius rocked back and forth, and it looked like he was clutching his leg. "God, Prongs!" he moaned. "I don't think I'll ever be able to have children!"

I flushed, and ducked my head. This wasn't a conversation I needed to hear.

"Or course." The wicked tone was back in Sirius' voice. "_You_wouldn't have that problem!"

I frowned. These boys were confusing me.

"Okay!" Remus said, interrupting the boys from arguing any more. "What are we doing today?"

I looked up.

"Why don't we go and see Big Ben?" I asked. "It's right next to the London Eye, and then we could go find a park and have a picnic?"

The three boys nodded. I smiled.

"Excellent." I beamed, and continued eating my breakfast. I was looking forward to today.

.*.*.*.*.

"Well that was boring."

I glared at Sirius.

"It's a clock." I said. "What did you expect? For it to grow arms and legs and do a tap dance?"

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"No..." he said. "I expected it to do something cool at least. I may as well open up the drawing room at Grimmauld Place and let people see that grandfather clock!"

I rolled my eyes, and looked up at the clock. I smiled.

"Hold on." I said, and the three boys looked at me strangely. "The clocks about to do something."

They sighed, and looked up at it. Not ten seconds had passed, until the clock had made a huge chiming sound. The three boys jumped, as the clock continued to chime. The clock chimed twelve times, before it stopped.

I smiled, and turned to the boys.

"Well, shall we go to a park?" I asked.

The boys all raised their eyebrows.

"That was it?" Remus asked incredulously.

"Yes, why?" I asked.

Sirius laughed.

"I thought it was going to be something extremely cool!" Sirius pouted. "All it did was chime!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on." I said. "Lets find a place to have a picnic."

.*.*.*.*.

Once we had been to a supermarket just a little bit away from the clock, and bought everything we needed, we went in search of a park.

"How about over there?" James asked, and I looked to where he was pointing. It was a huge, big patch of grass, and it had a little swing park too. It was nearing empty, so I nodded.

"Are you all okay with sitting over there?" I asked, and the boys nodded. We all walked over, and picked a patch of grass to sit at. I pulled out the picnic blanket we had just bought, and set it down, along with all of the food we had bought.

I looked over what we had bought, and frowned.

"I didn't realise that we had bought so much junk food," I said, puzzled. The three boys grinned sheepishly.

I looked over everything we had.

I could remember buying apples, grapes and strawberries, along with some sandwiches, and bottles of water.

What I didn't remember buying was chocolate, crisps, cheese, Coke, marshmallows, doughnuts, cookies, gammon -

"What the hell did you buy in there?" I asked. James and Sirius grinned.

"There were all of these cool looking things you weren't picking up, so when you weren't looking, we got all of those things!" Sirius explained, and I rolled my eyes.

"You're so lucky I'm in a good mood right now," I smiled. I wasn't angry with them, but I was just worried about what would happen. The boys got hyper on oxygen … I couldn't even bring myself to imagine what they would be like on chocolate and Coke.

"Well, let's tuck in!" James said, and we all started eating.

I must admit, it really was a good lunch.

"Hey, Lily?" Sirius asked. "Can I have a drink of this Coke-y stuff?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, but you'll need to drink out of the bottle," I grimaced. They had bought a huge 2 litre bottle of Coke, and not bought any cups.

Sirius nodded.

"I was planning on doing that anyway," he said, as if he was talking to a two year old. O rolled my eyes, and opened the bottle for him. He thanked me, and then brought it to his mouth, and taking a drink.

It was barely in his mouth until he spat it all out.

I yelped.

"Sirius!" I yelled, looking at my little sun dress. There were droplets of the fizzy juice all over it.

I could have cried.

Meanwhile, Sirius was choking.

"I never – _cough! –_ knew it was – _cough! –_ that –_ cough! –_ weird!"

I looked at him.

"What do you mean weird?"

He kept choking. I eventually leant over, and thumped my hand on his back, before he stopped.

"Thanks," he said, before continuing, "it was all bubbly!"

I looked at him, before laughing.

The three boys just stared at me, and the whole time I was in hysterics. It wasn't even really that funny, but I couldn't stop!

When I eventually calmed down, I looked up.

"You've never tried fizzy juice before?" I asked, wiping the tears away from my eyes. Sirius shook his head slowly.

"No …" he replied, and I giggled.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I giggled weakly. "I just found that hilariously funny,"

"We noticed." said all three boys. I smiled.

"Okay, let's just finish our food." I said, and the boys agreed with me gladly. Once we were finished, Sirius piped up: "I need the toilet!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Well go find one!" I answered, but Sirius shook his head.

"I'm not going by myself!" he replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I'm not going," I said. "I'm quite comfortable here."

Sirius looked at me, lying across the blanket. The sun was beating down on us, and I could feel myself getting a bit of a tan.

It was bliss.

"Fine then." Sirius said. "Come on Moony."

He pulled Remus' hand, and ran off with him. I giggled, and I heard James chuckle.

"If you didn't know them, you would think they were gay," he said, and I laughed.

"The hotel woman already thinks that, supposedly." I replied, and we both laughed. I heard James shift, and lie down next to me.

"London's actually really warm." he said after a few minutes, and I nodded. Then I realised he wouldn't be able to see me nodding because he probably had his eyes shut, before saying, "Yeah."

There was silence for a few minutes, before I said, "So, you got your wand handed in?"

There was a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh … uh … yeah," he said. I frowned, wondering why he always got so flustered when I spoke about his wand. I shook it off.

"That's good then." I said.

"Yeah, it is," he said, and I frowned once more. Why was he acting like this?

I was just about to ask, when I heard, "Hey, James! Look! I'm you!"

We both sat up, and before I could register what was happening, Sirius sprayed James with something. It was white, and it only took me a few seconds to realise it was milk.

"Argh!" James yelped, getting a face-full of the dairy product. I giggled. When Sirius stopped, I realised it was coming out of a water gun.

"Sirius?" I asked. "Why have you filled that water gun up with milk?"

Sirius beamed.

"Because I'm being James!"

I stared at him puzzled for a few seconds, before it dawned on me.

James was up against me last night, and something hard hit of my leg. He said it was his wand, and got all flustered when I asked for it. He got rid of it this morning. Sirius saying "Bone" instead of "Bon". Sirius said he wouldn't have any problems with having children. And milk spurting out of a water gun?

I opened and shut my mouth like a goldfish, not knowing what to say.

"Why don't you go and play in the park for a while?" I finally asked the three boys, and Sirius and James happily obliged. When they were out of earshot, I groaned, and flopped back on to the grass. I heard Remus chuckle, and I kicked him.

"This isn't a laughing matter!" I groaned, hiding my face in my hands. "Urgh, I need a drink."

And that's when the idea dawned on me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello!<strong>

**Thank you for the 30 reviews! They took a bit longer, but it gave me time to finish the chapter! Thanks!**

**I'll ask for 20 reviews this time, because I know exactly how the next chapter is going to go. I'm so excited for it, and I hope you will be too!**

**And this is my longest chapter! :D I hope you liked it :)**

**So, 20 reviews for Lily's idea? **

**Review? Alert? Favourite?**

**Shannon xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome to my World**

**By Shannon xxx**

**Chapter 11**

The boys all played in the park for a few hours, fascinated by the swings and slides, monkey bars and roundabouts, and I think Sirius might have tried to eat one of the wood chips that covered the ground.

He didn't admit it to me anyway.

When it reached five o'clock, and the sun was away, I told the boys we were going to get dinner.

It took a while, but I finally managed to drag them away.

We found a street that was filled with pubs, and I grinned.

"Let's get something to eat in here," I said, and the three boys nodded. They were just agreeing with me, because I was the only one that could speak Muggle-ish, according to Sirius.

"Hi there, can I take your – _Lily_?"

I looked up to see a girl who looked a few years older than me. She was thin, so thin you could almost see her bones. She had brown hair that ended at her shoulders, and was thin and wiry. She was wearing a black shirt, and trousers to match, with a name-tag that said _Linda._

It was one of Petunia's friends.

I gasped.

"Oh, hello Linda." I said. She looked down her nose at me. Linda was one of the nicest of Petunia's friends, but that didn't mean she _liked _me or anything.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked snottily. "Shouldn't you be at that boarding school of yours?"

I bit my lip, hoping none of the boys would say anything to betray me.

"Oh, we're on a field trip," I said, and she nodded. She turned her attention to the boys, and seemed to be eyeing them with particular attention.

"Lily!" she said. "Why don't you introduce me to your friends?"

I nodded.

"Uh, that's Sirius," I said, pointing across the table. Sirius winked at her, and she blushed and giggled. I had to resist the urge to gag.

"James and Remus." I said shortly, and the two boys smiled.

"Wow, nice to meet you all." she smiled, fluttering her eyelashes.

I rolled my eyes.

"Now, do you know what you want to eat?"

We all ordered our food, and it was brought to us in about five minutes. Linda placed the boys plates in front of them nicely, and they had little patterns drawn across their gleaming white plates with the sauce.

Linda practically threw my baked potato at me, and ignored my requests for not too much cheese. There was so much cheese it could have fed ten mice.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically, and Linda sneered.

"No problem," she spat at me. She then turned to the boys.

"I hope you enjoy your meal," she said, baring a grin that could have put a Cheshire cat to shame. She walked off, leaving me seething with three beaming boys.

Remus smirked at me.

"Something wrong with your meal?" he asked innocently, and I glared at him.

"Hurry up and eat," I said, digging into my food. "I really need a drink,"

I was finished in record time; a mere six minutes.

The boys were savouring every bite, and it was starting to get on my nerves. I drummed my fingers off of the table.

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Something bothering you Lily-flower?" Sirius asked.

I growled softly.

"I've had to put up with your joking remarks all day," I said through gritted teeth. "I got soaked by Coke, which, by the way, isn't coming out of my dress, and my food tasted like dragon dung! Obviously something is bothering me!"

The three boys looked at me warily.

"Err … sorry?" Remus said.

I narrowed my eyes. Okay, he had probably never dealt with a grumpy teenage girl before, but I was getting really annoyed.

"Lily?" Sirius said tentatively. "Would you like us to pay? And you can go into the bar?"

I nodded, and James stood up.

"I'll come with you," he said, and my insides started churning. I nodded my head, and started to walk, trying not to think about the confrontation that was going to come.

We walked into the bar, and sat down on two of the stools. Before James could open his mouth, however, the bartender was over.

"Can we get some shots please?" I asked hesitantly. I had never really been in a bar before, so I was worried that we wouldn't get served. The bartender, a young man who looked like he was in his twenties, didn't seem to care whether or not we were of legal age. He nodded, and turned away, bringing us back eight little glasses. I thanked him, paid him, and watched him walk away, before lifting one of the little glasses to my lips.

I quickly drained it, and ignored the burning sensation that was shooting down my throat. My eyes were tightly shut, but I couldn't help but feel my Gryffindor courage was kicking in.

This felt great!

I quickly drained another one, and I could feel James getting a bit worried next to me.

"Uh, Lily?" he asked. I turned to him, and couldn't help but notice how hot he looked.

_Oh my God, _I thought, as my head started to go a little woozy, _James Potter is freaking hot!_

"About last night -" he started, but I held up a hand to interrupt him.

"James." I said, and being pleasantly surprised at how I knew exactly what to say. "We all know that you fancy the pants off of me, so you're going to occasionally get hard when you're next to me. It's okay! Just as long as you don't rape me or anything." I giggled, and drained another one of the shots. This one tingled the taste buds on my tongue, and made me gag a little. I shook it off.

"Lily, how well can you handle drink?" James asked, but I swatted him away.

"I'll be fine, I've been needing this for a while," I said, and drained another shot. There were only four left now.

"Whoa! Lily flower? Whoever said you would be the one to get the party started?"

I turned, to see Sirius and Remus walking over. Sirius was positively beaming, and Remus looked a little wary. I grinned at them.

"I needed a good drink. Care for joining me?" I asked, holding up one of the shots. Sirius laughed (probably amazed at innocent little Lily drinking in a bar), and took the glass from me, before draining it. He smacked his lips together after it.

"Oh, that's just what I needed." he replied, and I smiled.

"There's more," I said, moving aside so that he could see the remaining three glasses. He grinned at me, before picking one up, and finished it. I followed suit, and was about to take my fifth shot, when James laid a hand on my arm.

"Lily." he said seriously. "I don't think you should have any more."

I shook my head, and had my shot.

"I'll be fine!" I protested, but I could hear my words slurring and the room spinning. James shook his head. I was aware of him turning to Remus and saying, "I say we all get plastered tonight," before he took his own shot. He was like Sirius; no reaction whatsoever, apart from a huge grin. I laughed, and picked up the last one.

"Remus?" I asked, and he bit his lip. He looked really hesitant, but finally said, "You know what? Yes! I'll have it!"

He grabbed it off of me, and threw the shot down his throat.

He made a weird hacking kind of noise, and his face all contorted. Sirius and James couldn't stop laughing, and I could only smile. My eyes were getting really heavy now, and my head was pounding, but I couldn't care less.

Tonight I was going to let my hair down.

"Oi, bartender!" Sirius yelled. "Can we get some bottles over here?"

The night passed in a haze. The more drink we had, the foggier everything was getting, and my head was killing me, because someone had turned music on. I could vaguely remember dancing with someone, but who, I didn't know. I remember writing down my name on the back of a coaster for someone, and someone dropping wine on my shoes, and Sirius getting off with some girl, and my hair getting caught in the bathroom door, and Remus taking off his shirt, and James attempting to do the worm, and the bartender giving me drink after drink, and my face getting closer and closer to the dance floor, until I realised I had fallen over, until everything was black.

**Ooooh! **

**What's going to happen? Is everyone okay? Is it going to turn out like a different version of "The Hangover"?**

**Oh, I love these next few chapters, and I want to thank Anna for giving me all of these ideas; you're the best! I hope Florida's making you less transparent! And to "Greg" who sat and read this whole chapter out to me, and helped me write! Love you!**

**Anyway, back to the story! I would like to apologise, because I'm a thirteen year old girl, who's only ever had one bottle of Blue WKD that made her head spin, so I have _no _idea what it's like to be drunk, or what you get served in a bar!**

**So I do apologise for that.**

**However, it made the story funny (I hope!), so please excuse me! **

**20 reviews and I'll update :)**

**Review? Alert? Update?**

**Shannon xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome to my World**

**By Shannon xxx**

**Chapter 12**

My eyelids were extremely heavy when I woke up the next day. My head was sore, my stomach was churning, and there was a horrible taste in my mouth.

I groaned quietly, and slowly became aware of my surroundings. Although my eyes were shut, I could feel a warm, hard surface beneath me.

When I thought about it some more, there was a breeze travelling up my legs and ending at my stomach. Also, the hard surface I was on seemed to be moving …

I slowly opened my eyes, and came face to face with James Potter.

I almost shrieked, but I quickly realised he was asleep.

He also had no shirt on.

Calming myself a little bit, I wondered: _What the hell happened last night?_

I looked around, and saw we were in Remus and Sirius' room.

At least we weren't in some random street of London.

Breathing a sigh of relief, slowly edged my way off of James' bare chest, careful not to wake him, when I was once more aware of the breeze around my legs. My eyes widened in horror, and I looked down, to see that my dress had crumpled up, and ridden up to my stomach. You could see my white knickers, and all of my legs.

"Holy crap!" I whispered, getting really scared now. I had _no _idea what had happened last night, and I wasn't sure that I _really_ wanted to know.

I eventually got off James, without waking him, and stood up. I fixed my dress, and looked around, ignoring the sick feeling I had in my stomach. Remus was sprawled across the floor, fully clothed, and Sirius was lying on the bed, in only his boxers, his hand against James hair.

Then I had a brilliant idea.

I slowly shifted Sirius over next to James (they were both in too deep a sleep to feel anything, anyway), until he was resting on top of him. For extra measures, I placed James' hand on Sirius' lower back.

Admiring my handy-work, and feeling ever-so-guilty (yeah, right), I slowly crept out of the darkened room, and down to my own.

"Oh my god …" I moaned, as I shut the door. The smallest of sounds were killing me. I clutched my head, and walked over to my hold-all. I unzipped it (wincing at the noise), and looked through it until I found what I was looking for.

As soon as the Hangover Potion touched my tongue, I felt better already. It slowly trickled down my throat, oozing about and warming me instantly. My bones felt stronger. My eyes felt brighter. And my head felt ready to take on the day ahead of me.

My appearance, however, said otherwise.

"ARGH!"

I looked at myself in the mirror, and one word popped up into my head.

_Slut._

My eyes were panda-like, with all of my mascara, lipstick was smeared all over my chin, there was a huge drink stain down my dress, and the straps of my dress were all twisted together with my bra strap.

"Oh my fire trucking Merlin, Lily Evans." I muttered to myself, as I scrambled about, trying to get ready.

I pulled on some skinny jeans, a grey hooded sweatshirt, and my grey plimsolls. I grabbed my sunglasses – just in case the hangover look returned – grabbed my bag, and left the room.

"Honestly," I mumbled to myself, as I walked along to the boys' room. "You would never believe that _I _would be needing the hangover potion … I only brought it because of Sirius …"

I made sure I knocked on the bedroom door _extremely _loud, before entering.

The sight I came to see was hilarious.

A hand was creeping it's way up on to the bed, shortly joined by another hand, two arms, and then, finally, the fully fledged torso of Remus Lupin. He crawled up on to the bed, looked like he was about to lie across it, but there was a _pretty _awkward obstacle in his way.

James and Sirius stirred slowly, before suddenly freezing at the same time. Both boys opened their eyes, and -

"What the hell!"

"Pro-ooo-ngs?"

"Oh my God, what _did _you two get up to last night?"

"No! This isn't what it looks like!"

"Yeah, he's right! We must have just … fell asleep … ?"

"Okay … whatever you say Pads."

"But he's right, Moony! Aren't you, Pads?"

"I – I don't know …"

"LILY!"

All three boys turned to me, where I was currently smirking in the doorway.

"Oh, you think I know?" I joked. Sirius and James looked at me with pleading eyes. "Sorry boys, but you two were getting a bit … let's say … _intimate_ … last night."

There was a long howl of laughter from Remus, as James and Sirius whimpered.

"But … we didn't … NOTHING HAPPENED!" James suddenly yelled. Remus stopped laughing, and I stopped smirking. Sirius had (finally) jumped off of James' chest, and sat up by himself.

James calmed himself a little.

"Nothing happened. Okay?"

We all nodded. James looked at us all, as if to say he approved, then lay back on the bed.

I chewed on the inside of my lip.

"Guys?" I asked hesitantly. "Why don't we go and book a theatre show?"

My plan worked. The three boys seemed happy enough with it, so James and I left the room to let them get ready. James walked up to our room, whereas I went downstairs and decided I would get breakfast.

I set myself down at a table with my bowl of cereal, slice of toast and glass of orange juice. My head still had a tiny little slight shooting pain, but it wasn't the same as the pounding it had when I first woke up. I could only hope that nothing intimate _had_ really happened

… And I'm wasn't talking about James and Sirius.

I shook myself from those thoughts, and bit into my buttery toast. Savouring the taste, I started on my breakfast, and flipped through the map I had brought in my bag. There were quite a few tourist information places around the hotel, and there was a theatre near Covent Gardens, so we were pretty much okay for that task.

I shut the map over, and looked up around the little dining room. There were a few elderly couples, but there was also young couple up the back.

It was Tracey Wilkins and Martin Thomas; two Ravenclaws in my year, who were also on the trip with the Muggle Studies class. The two looked quite content, smiling at each other as they chatted and joked with one another. Then I noticed they were holding hands under the table.

I smiled. Tracey and Martin looked really good together, so I was happy for them. I didn't stare for too long, because they would probably turn around and think I was some sort of creepy stalker if they caught me staring, but I couldn't help the feeling of longing bring a sad little smile to my face.

_If__ only you said yes to Jam-_

"NO!" I yelled aloud by accident, and quickly clapped a hand over my mouth. A little elderly woman in front of me, turned around to face me with a look of disgust.

"I wasn't asking _you_ about my bladder problems," she hissed at me, and I nodded.

"Oh, sorry," I said, feeling so embarrassed. The woman rolled her eyes, and turned back to her husband.

I cursed my stupidity and bad timing, and went back to my breakfast. I couldn't do more than nibble on my toast, however, because a new thought had overcame me.

James Potter.

_Well, there's no denying that he's nice looking ... I thought to myself. He **is** hot- no no! Well ... Yes! He IS hot!_

I shook my head, but the thoughts stayed swimming about.

_He's also been nothing but nice to me ... And he's actually quite funny ... If he asked me out, I'd probably say-_

"Lily?"

"YES!"

My eyes widened in horror at what I had just implied.

"I mean! Yes, James, what do you want?" I said quickly.

James raised an eyebrow at me, but didn't question my strange attitude.

I sighed; I was such an idiot.

"Uh ... I was just going to ask, do you know where we're going today?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, we can book the tickets, then just go a walk or something." I babbled back in reply. James nodded.

"Okay, that sounds great. Sirius and Remus will be down shortly, then once breakfast is over, we can go."

I smiled to show my agreement.

Then it was silent.

It wasn't one of this silences, where you could sit and enjoy your breakfast, a nice, comfortable silence. It was one if this silences, where my stomach was churning, I was curling my toes up inside my little canvas shoes, my hands were in fists on my lap, and I was cursing myself inside: "Say something, Lily! Say something!"

"I'mgunnaeatokay?" I suddenly blurted out.

James cocked an eyebrow.

"And that in English means ...?" he asked, smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to eat now, okay?" I said slowly. James nodded.

"Sure, Lily, why didn't you say?" he asked, grinning at me. I shook my head at him, but picked up my spoon and started to eat my cereal. James stood up and went to get himself something, before seating himself down next to me again.

"So …" James ventured slowly. I looked up at him to show I was listening.

"Nothing really happened last night?"

I felt really guilty. Honestly, I did.

"Well …" I said slowly. "I'm not sure … you guys_ were _pretty drunk …"

James' eyes widened.

"Oh crap!" he cursed. "Us being drunk never results in good news ..."

I laughed softly, and caught a glint. I looked up, and saw it was coming from the corner of James' eyes.

His eyes. Hazel; like the different coloured leaves you get in autumn time, but glittering as he spoke to me -

Oh crap. He was speaking to me!

" … so then Remus told us that we should never drink again, after that … particular incident …"

James looked at me expectantly, so I took this as my cue to laugh.

"Oh! Haha!" I laughed feebly, wiping a "tear" from my eye. James raised an eyebrow at me, but didn't say anything else.

"Okay …" he said slowly, and I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. Clearly, the story he had been telling me, wasn't _that _funny.

I chewed the inside of my lip for something to do, and looked around the room. I had finished my breakfast now, and was starting to feel the awkwardness settle upon us once more.

"Uh, Lils?" I heard James ask. I snapped my head round towards him.

"Yeah?" I asked earnestly.

James shifted under my gaze. He looked down at his lap.

"Err … I was just wondering … was I with any girls last night?"

I looked up at him, trembling slightly.

"What do you mean?" I said in a raspy voice.

"No … I thought … maybe I dreamt … but I thought I remembered something about a girl last night," James said, still looking down into his lap.

"Wha – what was she like?" I asked, clearing my throat.

"I don't really remember …" James said. "She had soft -"

"MORNING!"

We both jumped, as Sirius threw himself down at our table.

"Nice breakfast?" he asked, and I had to stop myself from kicking him.

What did this "girl" have that was soft? I wasn't even sure I _wanted _to know …

* * *

><p>… <strong>hello?<strong> **Okay, I have a perfectly reasonable excuse for not updating. A monkey flew into my window as I was writing this, and thought my laptop was a banana, and wouldn't give me it until I gave him a banana, but my house is allergic to bananas, so I didn't have any, so I had to wait until I got on to Pottermore, so I had a wand and I could conjure him a banana, so I finally got on to it, but it didn't give lessons on making bananas, so I had to try and find McGonagall to get him a banana.** **So you can blame the monkey.**

**No, guys, I'm really sorry! But I'm at that point at school where I'm starting to prepare for exams, and I'm in a lot of drama shows that I have to learn my lines for, and POTTERMORE IS FREAKING ADDICTING, and shizz, so SORRY!**

**Err, I'm also thinking of starting two new stories! ** **One of them is moments with the marauders (that's not the title :3), and it will be lot's of random little one-shots! ** **Another is going to be a next generation story! I absolutely love that generation, so I hope the story turns out okay!**

**But, what I wanted to ask you was … would you read both the stories? Would you read just one? Or would you read neither?** **Leave a comment in your review!**

**Thanks again for everything!**

**25 reviews and I'll update!**

**Shannon xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome to my World**

**By Shannon xxx**

**Chapter 13**

The tickets were booked.

And oh my, was I regretting it.

"So, Evans!" Sirius said, sticking himself to me like glue once again. I groaned. I had managed to shake the over-excited boy away, but he was like a boomerang.

"What?" I groaned, knowing what his question was going to be. Or what it would be related to anyway.

"Are you sure it's nothing to do with Gryffindor? I mean, it's the "_Lion _King" we're seeing … surely it must mean something! Because … we're lions … and I'm pretty sure I could be a king too!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Sirius, I bet you don't know _anything _about the Royal Family," I said. Sirius laughed.

"No, I don't Miss Evans," he replied, grinning. "Because there isn't a Royal Family in our world – oh, you meant the Muggle one, didn't you?"

His grin dropped, and I cackled.

"Yes, I did."

Sirius frowned.

"Oh, well … we did this a few months ago … I know!" he looked up at me and beamed. "They have a king called Arthur."

I cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah," I said, "in the fifth century."

Remus and James laughed, and Sirius hit my arm playfully.

"Stop being right, Evans." he said. "It's soul-destroying."

"For me or for you?" I grinned. Sirius stopped.

"For me, of course!" he said, looking shocked at me. "Gingers don't have souls!"

I narrowed my eyes, and kicked his shin. He yelped, clutched his leg, and started moaning at me. I rolled me eyes, hooked on two Remus and James' arms, and sped away with them, Sirius hopping as fast as he could behind us.

"Lily?" Remus said, as I pulled him and James along with me. "We look so gay right now …"

"Oh Remus honey," I simpered. "You always do,"

James laughed loudly, and Remus let go of my arm.

"I hate you sometimes Evans," he said.

"Oh, back to the last name, are we?" I giggled. Sirius stopped hopping, and Remus stood with him.

I stopped, then vaguely became aware of the fact that James and I were still linked arms. I hastily pulled my arm out, and stepped away from him.

If I'd have looked at him, I would have probably saw hurt in his eyes.

"Evans, you're actually really mean." Sirius suddenly said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" I asked. "How?"

Sirius shrugged.

"You're always so sarcastic to us, and I've decided, enough is enough." Sirius said, standing up, and tugging on Remus' arm. "C'mon Remus!"

And then, faster than my eyes could register what was happening, Sirius had sprinted off with Remus.

"Fuck!" I screamed, causing passers-by to tut at me. "Where the hell are they going?""

James merely shrugged.

I could have killed him.

"Come on!" I said, storming away. "We need to go and get them!"

And off we went.

.*.*.*.*.

It had been an hour.

One whole hour, Sirius and Remus had been lost in Muggle London.

And James hadn't fretted once.

"Why are you so laid back about this!" I turned on him, as we crossed the bridge over the Thames.

James stopped, looking scared.

"Well they always run off..." he said slowly, looking at me as if I was a bomb that could set off at any minute. "I tend not to worry about them after a while..."

I half shrieked, and walked away. I was going to end up tearing my hair out if I spoke one more word to James.

We crossed the bridge, and stepped off at the other end, still searching for the two boys. I was starting to lose faith; we had lost two seventeen year old wizards in Muggle London, which stretched for kilometres, and they had _no _idea where they were going.

_Great_.

Storming off in another direction, I checked down every street I saw.

Still no sign of the boys.

After two hours searching, and only speaking about twelve words to James in total, I was starting to give up.

I saw a fountain ahead, and made my way over to it. There were loads of people all sitting at it; families, couples, and even some people on their own, all enjoying the heat and scenery.

I slumped down on the little benches around it, and groaned. I put my head in my hands, and was aware of James sitting down next to me.

"We can't give up."

I lifted my head slowly, and glared at him.

"It's been two hours." I said through gritted teeth. "We won't _find them!_"

James looked at me.

"We _might._"

I narrowed my eyes at him, and stood up, running a hand through my hair.

"Ugh, I give up. I'm going back to the hotel, so you -"

"You can't give up."

I whipped round to face him. He was still sitting on the fountain ledge, looking quite relaxed about the whole thing.

I could have _murdered _him.

.*.*.*.*.

"They're going to kiss."

"Shut up, they're not."

"Yes, they are!"

"Sirius, if you don't agree with me right now, then I'll shout, and Lily and James will know where we are, and you're little game will be ruined."

Sirius sighed, and turned to face his friend.

"Fine, Remus. You were right..." he said unconvincingly. Remus shook his head, but didn't say anything.

Sirius turned back to face the bickering couple at the water fountain. He had been quite pleased with his plan; leave Lily and James themselves and watch them make-out in public.

Or as Remus would call it - be an idiot and blackmail the wolf into running away to let their two friends relieve their sexual tension.

Either way, Sirius was starting to doubt his wonderful plan.

They had been running around, following Lily and James for what seemed like forever, and still nothing!

It really was quite frustrating.

But Sirius had a feeling that something was going to happen now.

Watching Lily, as she stood up from the fountain, and started to walk away, Sirius couldn't help but grin.

James would _so _thank him for this later!

James said something, and Lily whipped around to face him.

"This is it!" Sirius said. Remus hit him.

"What did I say?" he said through clenched teeth.

"Oh," Sirius said. "Right, sorry."

But despite the fact Remus thought that the two wouldn't kiss, Sirius just _knew _they would. It was like a gut feeling. Like that time he _knew _that inserting a trick step would make his family laugh.

Well, until his mother broke her ankle …

Sirius shook the thought away. Well, maybe that wasn't one of his _best _ideas, but this one was!

Turning his attention back to the two at the fountain, Sirius watched as Lily walked right up to James. She said something – that looked pretty mean, from James' reaction – before she turned to walk away again. She didn't get very far, however, because James jumped up, reached out and tugged on her hand, pulling her into him.

Sirius jumped with glee.

"Aha! I told you they would ki-"

In one swift movement, Lily pushed James, so that he fell backwards, straight into the fountain, emitting a massive splash, and causing all of the families, couples, and surrounding people to turn around, and laugh.

Lily stayed for about a second, before quickly storming off.

Remus howled with laughter, as Sirius stared shell-shocked.

"Ooh, I don't know what's funnier …" Remus laughed, clutching his stomach. "You being wrong, or Lily finally doing something worthwhile to that git!"

Sirius didn't move, as Remus stayed laughing. It wasn't for another two seconds, that Sirius realised something.

"Remus, Lily's the only one that knows how to get back to the hotel …"

Remus stopped laughing immediately.

"Fuck, we better chase after her!"

.*.*.*.*.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. _Shit!_

I, Lily Evans, just pushed the most popular boy in school, James Potter, into a fountain, in Muggle London.

_Fuck!_

I seemed to be walking faster and faster and faster, until I was one step away from running, as I tried to get back to the hotel. Okay, it probably wasn't my smartest idea, abandoning Sirius and Remus somewhere in London, and then James in another part … but I had to be alone.

Recognizing the street I was in, I quickly made up the quickest route back to the hotel in my head. Turning down a few more streets, I was there.

I quickly made my way up to our room, avoiding anybody that was walking by, and flopped down on to the bed.

"Oh crap."

I lay spread-eagle across the bumpy mattress, staring at the strange little squiggled patterns in the ceiling, making pictures out of all the little lines.

Until I remembered something else.

"Crap …" I muttered, jumping up off the bed, and in search for the little cards Professor Boiren gave us. I scanned over it, and found what I was looking for.

_Also, at the end of each night, you must write a little paragraph or two about your day. This will cover a third of your grade._

Oops.

I placed the cards down, and went in search of a piece of parchment. I found some at the bottom of my bag, and one of my quills. I sat down on the bed – the only place I could sit in this god-awful room – and started to write.

_Muggle London_

_Lily Evans_

_Day 1_

_ Today we arrived at our hotel by taxi, which was quite a good experience. James was terrified, and held my hand the whole way … it was hilarious! I couldn't stop laughing at how cute he looke-_

Oh God no. I couldn't hand that in! And why the hell did I write that anyway?

Bamboozled, I scrunched up the parchment, and threw it into my bag, before starting over.

_Day 1_

_ We arrived in London today, and we got here by taxi. It was quite a good experience, considering my partner is a pureblood, and I had the pleasure of explaining what a taxi was._

No, that sounded sarcastic.

_ … And I had the opportunity to explain what a taxi was, and how it worked. It was quite an enjoyable task._

There. Better.

_That night, we ate at a Muggle restaurant near the hotel. It was a great day._

_Day 2_

_ We went on the London Eye. It was too funny. Sirius almost wet himself in fear, and I was surprised that Remus didn't really care about the Muggle history. James was really funny when he didn't understand why there was a clock called Ben-_

No! What was wrong with me?

I started over.

_Day 2_

_Sirius, Remus, James and I decided to go the London Eye today. Sirius didn't really like it, and James and Remus didn't understand why there was a clock called Ben, so I took it upon myself to explain to them. Afterwards, we went to a Muggle theme park … it was god-awful. However, James let me grip on to his arm when I was scared, which was really nice of him-_

I gripped on to my quill, in danger of breaking it. What the _hell _was I writing?

Giving up, I tucked the sheets of parchment away into my bag, and grabbed a towel.

A long, hot shower was what I needed.

Then I would _probably _have to find the boys …

…

**Does sorry mean anything any more? :D?**

**Right, well, apologies. It's been over a month … but school's just so hard, and tiring, so I haven't had time to update! D: it's been awful, but I promise that I'll update the next chapter sooner, because I'm ill and off school this week :)**

**Fifteen reviews? :)**

**Also, follow me on Tumblr!**

**It's Crayonstastebad … but I'll leave a little link on my profile for you all :)**

**Review? Alert? Favourite?**

**Shannon xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome to my World**

**By Shannon xxx**

**Chapter 14**

**(Quick A/N: Sorry to you guys who had to read this chapter when it was all messed up! I didn't realise, so I've fixed it now! Thanks for reading!)**

The door opened, and I shuddered awake.

"Lily?"

"_DON'T COME IN_!" I shrieked, as I heard James pacing over to the bathroom door. "I'm in the bath!"

He stopped.

"Sorry, I didn't think you were here,"

I bit my lip.

"It's fine..."

Awkward pause. The bed creaked as James (probably) sat down on it, and I heard him sigh.

I swirled the bubbles about in the tub filled with water. For the rooms being awful, our bathroom was quite nice. It even came with lots of little bubble baths, and shampoos, which pleased me to no end. So, I had filled the bath with warm water and vanilla scented bubbles, and had been relaxing for over an hour.

Until James came in.

"Err …" I stalled, trying to think of something to say. "Did you find Sirius and Remus?"

He shuffled about a bit.

"Yeah, I found them, or, they found me, and ran over. We all made our way back to the hotel then,"

I nodded, then realised he couldn't see me.

"Oh, that's good."

"Yeah."

Awkward. Again.

"What's the time?" I asked, genuinely concerned. I hadn't a watch in the bathroom with me, so I wasn't too sure what hour it was.

"Twenty past four."

Oh. I hadn't realised it had gotten so late!

"Really?" I asked, disbelieving, as I heard James moving about the room. "I thought it was only half past two or something …"

"Well, we lost the boys for three hours, you've been gone for about an hour and a half, and we had to get the tickets …"

Well when he put it like that, it sounded about right.

"Yeah, I forgot about that …"

I heard James chuckle, as he sat back down on the bed. I looked down at my hands, to see my fingers were all wrinkly looking, and sighed. Time to get out.

I pulled the plug out, and stepped out of the bath. I dried myself off, and listened to what James was doing.

Nothing, by the sounds of it …

Watching the water turn into a little tornado as it went down the plughole, I asked, "James, what are you doing?"

Clearing his throat, he replied, "Oh, uh, nothing!"

I frowned. It certainly sounded like he was doing something …

"Oh, okay," I said, turning to wrap a towel around me. I looked around for my pyjamas.

Shit. I'd left them outside.

"Uh, James..."

"Yeah?"

"Could you pass me in my bathrobe?"

"Your, uh … what?"

"My _bathrobe_. It's pink, in the corner …"

Silence.

"James, I'll just come and get it..."

"No! Two seconds, I've got it -"

I opened the door a crack, and looked out.

Thank Merlin I had tied the towel in a tight knot, because my hands flew straight to my face.

There on the bed, sat a very embarrassed looking James, trying and failing to hide a sheet of paper. And written on the paper?

_ James was terrified, and held my hand the whole way … it was hilarious! I couldn't stop laughing at how cute he looke- _

Fuck. My. _Life._

.*.*.*.*.

Once everything was a little less awkward, James left Lily sleeping, and made his way down to Sirius and Remus' room. He knocked on the door, and was let in by a very annoyed Sirius.

"Remus fell asleep, which means I have to be quiet," Sirius scowled. James nodded.

"Lily said she was going to sleep too, so I decided I would stay over here tonight." he said, and Sirius nodded.

"You'll have to sleep on the floor, because Moony takes up too much room in the bed," Sirius said.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's him that takes up all the room..." James said sarcastically. Sirius punched him in the arm, causing the former to wince in pain. "Merlin, Pads, when did you actually put some force into your punches! With force like that, you could become a Beater for the Chudley Cannons!"

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"_Kreacher _could become a Beater for the Chudley Cannons."

"Yeah, he'd probably be better than you actually."

Sirius punched him once more, before sighing, "God I miss Quidditch,"

James nodded. "Me too ..."

The two boys sat, staring dramatically into space, before Sirius exclaimed, "Hey! I know!"

Five minutes later, you would find the two boys in a bit of a mess. After tearing apart the small room, it was decided that the curtain pole was the best thing to use for a Beaters bat. Horny the Unicorn (whom Sirius had skilfully stolen from Lily), was being used as some sort of Quaffle (for James) and Bludger (for Sirius and his curtain pole bat).

With the curtains in a flowery heap on the floor, the boys' game began.

"And the mighty fine looking Black hits the Quaffle slash Bludger thing, only for it to be caught by the scrawny specky Potter!" Sirius commentated in a loud whisper, hardly any quieter than his usual tone of voice. It seemed to work, however, as Remus stayed asleep.

"And the muscular, sexy Potter gets grip on what's-it-called, and throws it straight back to Black!"

"Who catches it superbly! But alas! The Golden Snitch still has not been found!"

And this is how the story goes.

What Sirius had suggested, was that James close his eyes, whilst Sirius hid a Galleon somewhere in the room, and whilst James was catching and throwing the toy unicorn, he had to try and find the "Snitch".

Which wasn't going too well.

"But he thinks he's on a roll!" James said, not missing a beat. He jumped over the curtains, and catching the unicorn and throwing it back at Sirius, he ran over to the wardrobe.

Catch Horny.

Throw Horny.

He checked inside the wardrobe (whilst kicking the toy back to his friend whenever it ventured his way), but no luck; the Galleon wasn't there.

The game continued. For another long, ten minutes, James checked all over the room, but couldn't find the Galleon anywhere. Frustrated, he flopped onto the floor (so as not to wake the still sleeping Remus).

"I give up." he moaned, his head in his hands. "I could _never _be a Seeker."

He felt Sirius sit down beside him.

"So you'll always be a Chaser?" he heard his friend ask. James nodded.

"Yip. I'll always be chasing …"

"Yeah, figuratively and literally." James looked up at his friend, smirking and with one eyebrow raised. "Pads, I don't think you know what that means." he chuckled.

Sirius stayed serious, as he said, "No, I don't, but I know what _I _mean."

James sat up straighter. He was eager to hear what his friend was getting at.

"What did _you _mean then?" he asked, laughing slightly.

"You'll always chase Lily Evans, but you won't catch her. Some other Seeker will."

Well he wasn't expecting _that._

James' eyes narrowed.

"Ex … excuse me?" he asked, rather shocked.

"You'll always chase Lily Evans, but you won't catch her! Some other Seeker _will! _Like I said the first time!" Sirius repeated, grinning.

James stopped.

James glared.

James reacted.

"Don't say things like that!" he yelled. "You're making it sound like I'm some sort of lovesick puppy!"

James stopped. He seemed to realise he was over-reacting a little, as he composed himself a little, before saying, "I've let Lily go. She obviously doesn't like me, so I'm not going to annoy her. She can live her life, I can live mine."

Sirius was still grinning.

"Face it, Prongs. You're always going to love Lily, it's just natural!" he said. "Just like the sky's blue, the world's round, the chaser chases the Quaffle … well, in your case, the Snitch …"

James lunged for Sirius, and Sirius yelped, jumping out of the road. He tripped over the curtains that were lying on the floor still, and landed on a very grumpy, now awake, Remus.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" he shouted.

Sirius glared at James.

"That idiot takes jokes too seriously!" he said, pointing at the Animagus. James scowled, and pointed a finger towards the direction of his room.

"If Lily _ever _heard you say anything like what you've been saying just now, she would hate me. She would also hate you lot, and I don't – _we _don't want that, after we've just gained her trust and became friends with her." James stared at Sirius for a few more seconds, before adding, "And I'm not letting that happen."

With that, he turned on heel, and marched out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Hey, uh … Pads?"

"_What_, Moony?"

"Why the fuck is there a Galleon in my sock?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay!<strong> ** Guys, I'm really sorry :( I hate not being able to update, because I feel like I'm letting you guys down! **

**Just some little notes;** **I have Tumblr remember! The link is on my profile! If you can't get that, my URL is crayonstastebad**

**I really want to write a story with another person, like another FanFic writer. If anyone would like to do a little story with me, either mail me or write it in a review? It probably won't be until the New Year that I start a new story, but I like to think up my ideas beforehand.**

**You can also email me! My email is on my profile too, because I don't know if it would show up once I've posted the chapter XD**

**Well, that's all really, so thanks guys! I'll update as soon as; I have so many ideas, thanks to my good friend Hoony!**

**Review? Alert? Favourite?**

**Shannon xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome to my world**

**By Shannon xxx**

**Chapter 15**

I was rudely awoken by a light.

That light was the sun.

Frowning and grumbling, I got up, and walked over to the window. I hadn't shut the curtains over yesterday, because I had fallen asleep quite early.

Cursing myself, I turned around, and realised James must have went to Sirius and Remus' room last night, because he wasn't in the bathroom, and he certainly wasn't in the bed.

I walked over to my bag, took my watch out, and checked the time.

6 am.

_Wow, I must have been extremely tired last night! _I thought to myself. I considered going back to bed, but I was up now, and had had plenty of sleep!

Deciding that waking the three boys up would be fun, I walked over to the door, stepped out, and the room capsized.

Well, I fell over something actually, but that makes me sound clumsy.

"Oof!"

"Ouch!"

"Shit, Lily, are you okay?"

"James? Why on Earth are you sitting out here?"

"Lily, are you sure you're okay? You look a bit sore …"

I arranged my limbs in the way they were suppose to be, before kneeling up and facing James.

"I'm fine, although I wouldn't have tripped if you hadn't left yourself in front of the door!" I narrowed my eyes. "What were you doing there anyway?"

"Nothing." James said shortly. He stood up, and sighed, placing a hand on the bottom of his back, before stretching.

I suddenly realised the situation.

"Hold on," I said, scrambling to stand up. "You slept out here?"

James immediately stopped what he was doing.

"No." he snapped. "Hurry up and get ready, I want to go out today."

"But James -"

"No buts! Just hurry up and get ready!"

I would have protested more, but trust me, when you get a glare like the one James Potter gave me that April morning, you don't argue.

"Okay." I said quickly, before running by him into the room, grabbing some clothes, and getting into the bathroom.

I locked the door, and heard the bed creak, and another sigh. I could picture the little smile on James' face, as he lay down on the bed, the relief he would feel through his back...

Then I remembered I was supposed to be getting ready for a very annoyed James.

"Shit," I whispered, before pulling my pyjamas off, and getting changed. I pulled on the grey jumpsuit and I had grabbed, and quickly fastened my black belt around it. I ran my fingers through my hair in a way of brushing it, and tied it up in a ponytail at the top of my head, just for quickness. I slipped my feet in my black plimsolls, and quickly brushed my teeth, before unlocking the door, and entering into the room.

James, sure enough was lying across the bed. He looked up when he heard the door open.

He cocked an eyebrow.

"That was quick."

I bit my lip, but nodded.

"Do you want to get ready, then we can wake the other two, and get going?" I asked. James slight look of amusement vanished, and was replaced with a stony glare.

"No, I wanted to go to Buckingham Palace today, and let them go their other trip themselves." he said shortly, before grabbing some clothes from his case.

"Oh, okay," I said, puzzled, as I let James by me, and into the bathroom.

"You can go down to breakfast just now." he said, as he shut the door.

And you can bet I went down to breakfast faster than a Hippogriff on a rampage.

.*.*.*.*.

I had just finished my bowl of cereal when James walked into the tiny dining room where I was sitting alone.

He looked surprised that there was nobody there, but walked over and sat down across from me. He handed me my grey bag.

"You left your bag from yesterday, so I made sure your camera, money and map was in it before I left." he said.

I didn't bother telling him he forgot my lip gloss.

"Oh, thanks!" I said, and taking a gulp on my orange juice.

And trust me to choke on it.

James jumped, before thumping my back with his hand.

"Jees, Lily, are you okay?" he asked, still hitting my back. I was a mixture between laughing and coughing and trying to nod my head, which probably looked _so unattractive_, but he got the message.

I took another quick sip of my juice, and the coughing subsided.

"Thanks," I laughed. Even James looked quite amused.

Thank God.

"You're just a walking disaster today," he joked, as he sat back down. "First you trip over me, now you're choking on your juice."

I just rolled my eyes at him. I was a tad scared to ask him _why _exactly he was sleeping outside, so I decided to leave it.

For now, at least.

"So do you want to go then?" James continued. I looked up at him.

"What about your breakfast?" I asked him. "Aren't you hungry?"

He shook his head.

"Nah, I'll get something when we're out." he replied, standing up. "So are you coming?"

Half an hour later, James and I were at the famous palace.

We stood and observed it for a few minutes.

"So … this is it?" James asked. I stayed facing the palace, biting my lip to stop myself from laughing.

"Uh-huh."

"Right."

Pause.

"It's awfully boring, isn't it?"

I laughed, and turned to face James.

"What did you expect?" I asked him. "Flying pigs and trolls for guards?"

James rolled his eyes, and looked at the guards who were dotted about the palace grounds.

"No, but I'd rather face a troll than one of those guards..." he said. I laughed, and looked up at some of the guards.

To be honest, I couldn't really take their scariness seriously, what with the big furry hats on their heads.

"Hey, Lily."

I turned, and burst out laughing. James was standing with both legs together, one arm by his side, and the other pretending to be holding a gun to himself.

"Do I look like them?" he asked, not moving his lips, to try and keep his "scary" appearance up.

"Oh, of course." I laughed sarcastically. "Hold on, stay like that..."

I rummaged about in my bag, and got my camera out. James realised what was happening, and stepped his act up another step. He made his body even more rigid, and made a face so scary, that even I would rather face a troll than that.

I quickly took a picture, and put my camera away. James was standing beaming.

"Was it a good picture?" he asked eagerly.

"Oh, the best." I said, starting to walk over to the huge Queen Victoria memorial across from the palace.

"Where are we going?" James asked, jogging up to keep in step with me.

"I want to sit up on the Queen Victoria memorial, and get a photo." I said simply, smiling.

"Oh … why?" James asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know, I just want to." I said. That didn't seem to clear things up for James, as he still looked confused, but he didn't ask any more questions.

We walked up the steps. When we reached the last step, I kept walking, all the way around the memorial. It really was magnificent, and there weren't many people there.

Then again, it only was half past seven in the morning.

"Do you want your picture now?"

I turned to face James.

"Am I not allowed to admire it, no?" I asked, smiling.

James shook his head.

"No." he said, displaying no emotion.

Which made it harder for me to see if he was joking or not.

"And why not?" I asked, trying not to look as if I was joking, in case he was being serious.

I really dislike that boy sometimes.

"Because I'm absolutely starving."

I rolled my eyes, hit him on the arm.

"Ouch!" James said, rubbing his arm. "What was that for?"

I laughed disbelievingly.

"That didn't even hurt, James Potter!" I said. "And I told you to have breakfast!"

James smiled.

"Actually, you didn't." he said, smirking. "You only asked why I wasn't eating, and I told you, I wasn't hungry!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Well hurry up and get my picture, and we'll go and get breakfast somewhere."

.*.*.*.*.

After sitting in a little café for a few long hours, James and I (filled up with lots of delicious food) left, and went a walk about London.

"What else can we do today?" James asked, as we walked down a busy main street.

"Well we can't go on any of our other trips," I said, pulling James down a different street, "because we only have the theatre show left, and that's tomorrow."

"Right..." James said, not really paying attention. We kept walking.

I was quite enjoying today, actually. Not having to make sure Sirius was still with us was great, and meant I could walk slowly and enjoy my surroundings. We passed various little shops selling jewellery, cakes, drinks, and even a few more cafés. It wasn't until the end of one of the many streets we had walked down, that I saw something useful.

"A cinema!" I exclaimed when I saw the building.

James looked at me, puzzled.

"What are you on about Lily?" he asked. I laughed, realising he had _no _idea what was going on right now.

"Look! That's a cinema there!" I explained, pointing to it. "We can go in and watch a film!"

James understood the last part.

"Oh! I remember!" he exclaimed. "Films are like images that people act out but it all makes one big thing and it's not just a bunch of moving photographs! Right?"

"Uh … right …" I said uncertainly, but grabbed James' wrist, and dragged him over to the doors. "Come on, we have enough money to see a film."

We went through the main doors, and stepped into the cinemas lobby. There were doors on every wall, allowing you into different screens. They were numbered 1 all the way up to 11.

"Oh, number nine!" James exclaimed. "Let's go there! That's my Quidditch number!"

And before I had time to explain that we had to buy tickets, he was off.

"Oi! Someone stop him!" I heard someone shout, and turned to see a large, beefy man in a uniform marching from behind the desk to follow James.

"Oh, no, I'm paying for him!" I shouted quickly, and ran over, scrabbling about my bag to get my money out. I quickly threw a few notes into the beefy mans hand, thanked him, before running off after James.

I ran into the screen, and tried to adjust my eyes to the darkness.

"James!" I hissed. Most of the seats were taken, and lots of people were staring at me. Ignoring them as best as I could, I searched about for James.

And he was obviously nowhere to be seen.

I sighed.

"JAMES!" I hissed louder this time.

"I'm here!" I heard someone say, and I looked up in time to see a messy, black haired head pop down beneath one of the seats at the back.

I apologised to a woman who was giving me daggers, before running up to where I saw James. I knelt down on the floor next to him, hidden behind the seats.

"What are you doing?" I whispered. James shook his head.

"I don't like it in here. It's too dark, and that light coming from the room up there is _really_ creeping me out." he said in a terrified whisper, pointing up behind me. I looked up to where he was pointing.

"James, that's the light from the projector! That has to shine for us to see the film!" I explained. James stayed adamant, and shook his head.

"Can we leave?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. I had just paid to get in, and now he wanted out!

"Okay, fine." I said, and stood up. "Come on."

But we were no nearer the door, when we heard a huge lock click, and the huge, beefy man in a uniform, walking away from the doors, with some keys in his hand.

"Shit." I said, before taking James' hand, and dragging him to some seats. "Hurry, we need to sit down!"

James tried to struggle.

"No, we were leaving!" he said, and I looked over at the man frantically.

"Shut up James!" I whispered, and pushed him on to a seat. I sat in the one next to him.

"Lily, I want to leave!" he said, and tried to get up. I pushed him back down.

"No, James, we have to stay!" I said.

"But why?" James asked, looking scared.

It would have been funny, if I wasn't so terrified the beefy man would shout at James again.

"Because …" I started to explain, getting closer to James so I didn't have to talk so loud. "The man has locked the doors shut so that other people can't sneak into the film! They do it in some films because people aren't old enough to see them, and might sneak in later on!"

James looked petrified.

"But that means -"

He was broken off by some creepy music. I looked up at the screen, to see the words, _Dawn of the Dead _appear.

I gulped.

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you with … horror?"

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

.*.*.*.*.

"That was the best film ever!"

"It was fucking terrifying."

I laughed, and pouted at James.

"D'aww, is little diddums scared of da zombies?" I said in a stupid voice, and James scowled at me.

"Shut up, Lily." he moaned. "I didn't like it because I didn't trust the Muggles. That's all."

I stood in front of him, and walked backwards in rhythm with him.

"Why?" I joked. "Scared in case the actors jump out from behind the screen and eat you?"

James stopped, making me have to retreat a few steps so that I was still with him.

"There are actors behind the screen?" he asked, shocked. "But I thought it was a projector thing!"

I burst out laughing, and James seemed to realise what I had did.

"You're a bitch, Lily Evans." he said, before marching away.

I tried to stop laughing, but it was too funny. I ran after him.

"No, wait, _James!_ For God's sake, your legs are too long for me..."

James didn't stop however, and I had to keep running after him.

"James!"

This time, he did stop, and I ran straight into the back of him, almost toppling over, but James caught my arm, as I caught onto him, but before I could thank him -

"_CONGRATULATIONS_!"

We both jumped, as a man dressed in a white suit with black hair and a black moustache ran over to us.

"You're the thousandth couple to pass through our premises today!" he beamed.

Both James and I seemed to suddenly be aware that we were still holding on to one another, because we jumped away at the same time.

"You have won a free romantic meal at our top table, three courses, and unlimited drinks!" the man continued, and grabbed both James and I by the arms. We were dragged into the restaurant, where everyone was staring at the door, and clapping.

The man walked over to get a waiter, whilst James and I stood in complete shock.

"Well _shit._" I heard him say, and I couldn't help but agree.

.*.*.*.*.

"And how was your main course?"

We looked up at the little waiter who was serving us.

"Lovely." I answered, and handed him the plates that James and I had stacked up in the middle of the table.

"Oh, why thank you!" the waiter smiled, and walked away with the plates, down the two steps that led up to our table.

Yeah.

Our table was circular, placed on a podium in the shape of a love heart, in the centre of the room, where _everybody _could see us. It turns out, the restaurant was called _Romantic Remedies_, and every day they waited for the thousandth couple to walk past, and they got a free dinner on the top table.

Which turned out to be James and I tonight.

_Yay._

"Do we get dessert?" I heard James ask, and I looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah, we get dessert too. Do you need another drink?" I asked, flicking through the dessert menu. James shook his head.

"Nope. I think I'm going to get cheesecake. What about you?" James replied.

"Err …" I scanned down the list. "I think I'll get the chocolate soufflé …"

James nodded.

"Excellent. Should I call the waiter over?"

"He's coming over anyway."

The waiter approached our table.

"And have you decided what you would like to eat?" he asked us, notepad and pen poised.

"Yes, we have. Could we have a cheesecake and a chocolate soufflé?" James answered. The waiter nodded, told us that was fine, and walked away.

"So," James started, "what time is the show tomorrow?"

I thought about it for a moment, before replying, "I'm sure it's one o'clock, because I thought I'd let us all have a long sleep before we go."

James agreed.

"Yeah, sounds good." he answered, but we didn't have time to converse any more, as the waiter had brought us our desserts already.

To be honest, I could get used to this!

In no time, we had devoured our desserts (which were heaven, by the way!), and were bid goodbye by the moustache man, the little waiter, and the rest of the restaurant.

"That meal was great..." I said, as James and I walked back to the hotel slowly.

"Yeah, and it was good that we got it for free." he smiled, and I giggled.

"Even if we had to pretend to be a couple." I laughed. James laughed half-heartedly beside me.

"Are we far from the hotel?" James asked. I looked about.

"Err, if we turn down this street we should be there in a few minutes." I replied.

"Cool," James said, as we turned the corner down into another street.

"It's quite warm tonight, isn't it?" I commented.

"Yeah. You look nice – and uh, cool in that suit thing." James stuttered. "Cool as in cold, but not cold because you're warm -"

I laughed.

"I know what you're trying to say," I said kindly, and James rolled his eyes, before stopping, and staring at my mouth.

"You've got a …" he gestured something with his hand, but I had _no _idea what he was saying.

"A what?" I asked, stopping beside him.

"Like a bit of chocolate or something …" he said, leaning towards my face. He brought his hand up to the side of my face, and peered down, moving closer to my mouth.

My breath hitched, and I didn't even know if James heard or not, because something was happening … something _weird._

He wiped the little bit of chocolate from the corner off my mouth, and I flushed as he touched my lip.

"That's it." he said, and started walking again.

_Fucking hell, _was all I could think, as I ran after him and returned to the hotel.

.*.*.*.*.

This time, a bang woke me up.

"_What the_ -"

"I'm sorry, okay! I never meant to say those things and I don't want to lose either of you and please let me sleep in here because Remus keeps moaning at me and don't think that's the only reason I'm here because I do want to be your friend but Remus is so fucking annoying and I never actually noticed it until I was all alone with him and -"

"Sirius!" James and I shouted in unison. Sirius stopped talking, and smiled.

"Yes?" he asked, as if it was normal to be standing in our room at two in the morning.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked before James could say anything. Sirius glared at me.

"Didn't you hear any of my speech there?" he asked in shock. "I'm here because I never meant to say those things and -"

"Sirius, I don't care what things and why you're here!" I said, rubbing my eyes. "God, it's two in the morning, I need sleep!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, and jumped on to the bottom of the bed.

"I'll sleep here tonight, because Remus -"

"Is right here." said a voice from the doorway, and in walked a boy.

Yes, it was Remus.

"Shift up Padfoot," he said, and sat down where Sirius' feet had been moments ago.

"Right, how the hell did you guys get in here?" I asked. Sirius lifted up a key.

"Might want to be more, careful, Lily-flower." Sirius replied. "Leaving your key sticking out of your door is the perfect invite for perverts."

"Like yourself," James added on, and Sirius punched where James' foot was underneath the covers.

"Fuck, sorry," James said, wincing, but laughing. Remus and I rolled our eyes, and Sirius beamed.

"Why don't we play a game?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah!" I said, enthusiastically. "I know a good game! It's called, _Everybody fuck off because Lily wants to sleep!_"

"Nah, no, I've heard of that game, I heard it's pretty shit." Sirius said, not missing a beat. "I want to play a _proper _game!"

I pouted.

"But it's two in the morning!" I pointed out.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"What about this?" he asked. "If you play a game with us, we'll leave here at three o'clock on the dot. Got it?"

I considered it.

"Half two."

"I'll take your bra again."

"Fuck you. Fine."

"Yay!"

"Don't fucking 'yay' in the presence of a very tired me."

Sirius pretended to zip his lips, before saying, "So what game?"

James shrugged.

"I don't know, all the good ones I know are magical, and we obviously can't play them here." he said. Sirius turned to Remus.

Remus shrugged too.

"All my games bore you, Sirius."

"Eugh, you're right. Lily? Do you know any?"

I bit my lip, and tried to think of some of the games I would play when I was younger.

"What about, _I spy_?" I asked. James and Remus looked puzzled, but Sirius beamed.

"Yeah! I know that game!"

I was quite surprised he knew what I spy was, but I let him continue.

"Okay, I spy with my little eye, once upon a time – wait … that's not right … is it?"

I slapped my head with my hand. Remus and James still had no idea what was going on, and it looked like Sirius was trying to work out what he had done wrong.

"Guys, it doesn't matter. Why don't we just play something else?" I asked.

"Like truth or dare?" James suggested. Sirius looked all up for the idea, but Remus put his foot down.

"We'll just play truth, because it's two in the morning in a Muggle hotel, and I know exactly what _you two_ are like."

And so the game of "Truth" began.

After hearing about Sirius' first kiss (and first shag), and Remus' Mum's middle name, and how many house elves James had, and what size of shoe I was when I started Hogwarts, and what size of shoe James was just now, and how many books Remus thought he had read, and how many girls Sirius thought he had kissed (and shagged) and James' earliest memory, and Remus' favourite colour, it was my turn once more.

"Okay, Lily. Umm … what year was your Dad born?"

I raised an eyebrow at Remus' question, but answered, "1929. It was his fiftieth birthday in February."

Sirius looked up.

"Well what year was my Dad born?" he asked. I frowned.

"I don't know …" I said slowly. "What age is he?"

Sirius shrugged.

"I don't know." he said.

I laughed, puzzled, and looked over at the clock.

2:59am

_Yes!_

"Right, sorry to break up this little game, but that's time for you guys to leave!" I said. Sirius looked up at the clock, right as it flicked to 3:00am

"Damn!" he cursed, before standing up. "Well, I'll be true to my word, and leave you. Goodnight, Lilykins and Jammypoo."

"Goodnight, Sirius." I said, before falling back on to the pillow. I didn't even wait to hear if the boys left right away, because sleep had engulfed me in a matter of seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi people :)<strong>

**This is one of my quickest updates since August I think! It's also my longest chapter, and my favourite so far :') I just want to thank Holly and Anna for helping me with all my ideas; I can't wait for the next chapter!**

**I can't wait till the next chapter is up! This chapter and the next are my absolute favourite! I hope you enjoyed this one; I wrote it in like 5 hours :3 **

**Well thanks again for reading and reviewing, and thanks to those of you who said you would write a story with me; I honestly wasn't expecting anyone to reply :'D**

**Remember I have Tumblr, the link is on my profile …. **

**Review? Alert? Favourite?**

**Shannon xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome to my World**

**By Shannon xxx**

**Chapter 16**

**(I fixed some mistakes in this chapter :3)**

After a few more hours sleep, and a delicious brunch later, you would find the four of us (James, Sirius, Remus and I of course), walking to the Underground with our bags for the day, to get the tube that would take us to our show.

"Now listen guys," I said, as we walked through the station, and over to get our tickets. "You need to be really careful not to get lost, because it's quite dangerous here!"

The three of them nodded solemnly.

"Good." I smiled, and walked over to get tickets.

Once the tickets were purchased, we made our way downstairs, where we would wait on the tube to come.

"Lily?" I heard James ask. I turned to face him.

"Yeah?" I asked, smiling. Today seemed like a good day.

"What exactly is this thing we're going on?"

I looked to see Sirius and Remus were listening too, before explaining, "It's like a train type thing, and you step on it, and it takes you away to where you want to go!"

The three of them just stared at me, before Sirius said, "But how the hell would something like the Hogwarts Express fit down here?"

I rolled my eyes.

"No, it's like a -"

"Holy fuck, what's that noise!"

I would have scolded James for swearing when there were children nearby, but the "noise" was, in fact, the tube itself.

"Come on!" I said, hurrying over to it. "We want a good seat!"

The three boys ran behind me, as I jumped on to the tube. James jumped on first, then Sirius, and Remus started to make his way on.

"Hurry up Remus!" I said, knowing how fast the tube went. If he didn't hurry, he might not get on!

Remus stepped on to the tube, and I was almost feeling relieved that we all got on the tube, when the doors closed – _on Remus' bag!_

"Whoa!" he cried, when he tried to walk, but couldn't. James and Sirius burst out laughing, and I couldn't help but let a giggle escape from my lips.

"Lily!" Remus cried. "Help!"

I ran over to him, trying not to laugh, and held on to his hands.

"We're just going to have to pull you out!" I giggled.

"You're not strong enough for _that_!" I heard Sirius say, and suddenly, I was pushed out of the way. "Let the fine, mighty, handsome Sirius do that for you!"

I jumped out of the way, and stood with James, as we watched Sirius try and free his friend.

It was awfully amusing.

"Sirius, hurry the fuck up!" Remus shouted. "The bloody things moving!"

And sure enough, it was.

This made James and I laugh even more.

Sirius struggled, and pulled harder on Remus' hands, as Remus struggled and tried to pull himself out. Eventually, he got free, causing Sirius to topple over and Remus to fall on top of him.

It would have been funnier if the train wasn't moving full speed, and _I _wasn't in danger of falling.

"Argh! I can't get up!" Sirius shouted, as he was thrown around the floor. Thank goodness our compartment was empty, or we would be getting a _lot _of glares.

"You can't get up? I have this boulder on my back stopping me from doing anything!" Remus yelled, lying on his backpack, and not being able to stand up.

I howled with laughter, as I sat down on one of the seats. James followed suit, laughing also. He turned to me.

"Get – get – _a picture_!" he wheezed, and I burst into a fresh peal of laughter.

"Oh my gosh, _yes_!" I wailed, trying to stop laughing. It was just to funny. Sirius was still being thrown around, bashing his head off of every surface possible, and Remus looked like a turtle stuck on it's shell.

You would have laughed too.

I got my camera out, took a picture, and put it back in my bag, just in time for the train to slow down at it's next stop.

As soon as Sirius wasn't getting thrown about as much, he jumped up, and glared at James and I.

"Fuck both of you." he huffed, and made to sit down.

"Err, guys!" a voice from the floor said. "Bit stuck here!"

Remus was glaring at us all, so I decided to be the good Samaritan and help him up.

After all, I didn't want any more fall-outs!

.*.*.*.*.

We arrived at the theatre, found our seats, and were enjoying the show, when my worst nightmare happened.

We were seated in the stalls, quite near the front, and I was sitting next to a grumpy old woman who kept glaring at the boys and I.

The Lion King was absolutely _amazing. _Even the boys were enjoying it, which showed how good it was. It was nearing the end of the show, however, and I was getting a bit hungry.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls," the man playing Zazu said, coming to the front of the stage. "We're going to have one of you up here dancing with us!"

_Shit._

"Any volunteers?"

"Guys, don't -"

"ME! _Me me me me me me!_"

Sirius was practically jumping out of his seat, and his hand was flailing about in the air. Absolutely everyone in the theatre was laughing, bar me and the grumpy woman next to me.

"Wow!" Zazu exclaimed, "We have an eager lion over here!"

James whipped round to face me.

"How does that Muggle know about Gryffindor?" he exclaimed.

"Shhhh!" I hissed. "He called him a lion because of _The Lion King_!"

James looked like he understood.

"Come on up, son. You who's so eager to be up here!"

I saw Sirius jump up out of his seat, and run up on to the stage. I could feel myself going bright red, and the familiar feeling of dread was forming in the pit of my stomach.

"Excellent!" Zazu cried, and guided Sirius to the middle of the stage. "Here's your mic."

Zazu handed Sirius a microphone, and Sirius stared at it puzzled.

"My what?" he asked, inspecting the microphone all over.

"Your mic …" Zazu said puzzled. Sirius still look baffled.

"You use it like this," Zazu said, talking through the mic he had just given Sirius, as the audience laughed.

"Oh, I see." Sirius said, using the mic the proper way.

Zazu shook his head, laughing, before saying, "What's your name son?"

"Sirius!"

"Sirius? Wow, that's an unusual name!"

"It's a star, because _I'm _a star!"

Everybody laughed as he said that, and Remus and James looked thoroughly amused.

"Really? Well, you learn something new everyday, don't you?" Zazu laughed with the audience. Sirius beamed, and nodded his head. "Now, Sirius. Do you know any dances that would be good for the finale?"

Sirius thought for a moment, before grinning widely.

"Yeah, I know an _excellent _one!" he said, and I slapped my face with my palm. This couldn't be good.

"Great!" Zazu said. "Why don't you show us?"

"Okay!" Sirius beamed, and made his way nearer the front of the stage.

"What's he going to do?" I asked the boys through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I have a hunch …" was Remus' nervous reply. I had no time to answer, however, as Sirius had started … well …_ dancing?_

"One two three!" he yelled, then started parading around the stage. "Hippo – o – o – o – o – griff! Hippo – o – o – o – o – griff! Grindylow! Grindylow!"

I sat in utter shock, as Sirius danced around the stage, singing along with his dance moves. Everybody was howling with laughter, unaware of what he was _actually _singing.

"Red kappa red kappa …" he sang, as he made a weird movement that I _think _was supposed to be an impersonation of a Red kappa.

"Blast Ended Skrewet, ouch! Blast Ended Skrewet, ouch!" Sirius mimed getting burnt by a Blast Ended Skrewet, as I became aware of something clicking beside me.

James with my camera.

"James!" I hissed. "I don't think you're allowed!"

James shook his head.

"It's okay, they'll let us because we know Sirius!"

I didn't even bother arguing.

"Acromantula … has eight legs! Acromantula … will make me dead!" Sirius sang, as he jumped, clapped, jumped clapped.

_Click. Click. Click._

"Excuse me!" a voice at the end of our row called. "Excuse me!"

James, Remus and I looked up. It was a boy who worked in the theatre.

"No photography!" he said, before marching away. I made to take the camera back off of James, but he kept taking pictures.

"James!" I scolded, trying to grab the camera, but he wouldn't give me it.

"Lily, please!" he said, giving me huge pleading eyes.

It was impossible to argue.

"Okay," I said exasperatedly, letting him keep the camera.

_Click. Click. Click._

"Then you have you're dragons, of all different kinds! The nicest of them all is the Antipodean Opaleye!"

"Excuse me! Stop with the photos!"

"Right, sorry!"

_Click. Click. Click._

"You have your short snouts and your long snouts and your Vipertooths..."

"James, stop it!"

" Hippo – o – o – o – o – griff! Hippo – o – o – o – o – griff! Grindylow! Grindylow!"

"WHAT PART OF NO PHOTOGRAPHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"Oh, I understand it, I just don't chose to follow it!"

"Hinkypunk. Hinkypunk. Flitterby. Flitterby."

"All three of you. Get out. Of here. Now!"

"But -"

"OUT!"

"Shit, okay!"

.*.*.*.*.

The audience clapped as Sirius finished his solo dance, _and _his dance in the finale with the cast. Beaming, he looked about the audience for Lily, Remus and James.

He couldn't find them.

Fuck.

"Well I'll let you go and sit back down now, Sirius, and we'll do our finale one more time!" Zazu said, leading Sirius off the stage. He ran off, and ran up the aisles, looking for his friends.

"Lily!" he shouted. Everybody was still laughing at him, but Sirius didn't pay attention.

He had to find his friends!

He stopped where he was, and scanned the room once more. He couldn't remember exactly where he was sitting, because he was too busy laughing at the big theatre when they were walking in to pay attention to where they were seated.

Giving up, Sirius started to make his way up to the back of the theatre, where he saw a door labelled "Exit."

He was almost there when someone caught on to his wrist.

It was a girl, about the same age as himself, smiling up at him.

"Could I have your autograph?"

Sirius beamed, and studied her. She was really pretty, and her eyes were lit up with happiness.

_Lumos_, he thought, and nodded his head.

She beamed.

"Thanks! I have a notepad and pen in my bag …" she said, retrieving the items she had mentioned. Sirius grinned.

"And who should I be signing this to?" he asked.

"Lara." she smiled.

Sirius took the pen and pad from her, and wrote on the paper.

_ Lara_

_ Lumos._

_ Love from Sirius_

"Here you go,"

Lara looked up at him, puzzled.

"Lumos?" she asked.

Sirius winked.

"Bye, Lara."

And with that, he ran out of the theatre.

.*.*.*.*.

"Hello all!"

I looked up from the bench I was sitting on with James and Remus outside the theatre, to see Sirius emerging, grinning from ear to ear. "Sirius!" I shouted, and ran over and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry! You're idiot of a friend got us kicked out for taking pictures!" I pulled out of the hug to glare at James. He raised his hands as if in surrender, and Remus chuckled.

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Watch what you're doing, commoner." he said to me, looking down his nose.

I frowned.

"What?" I asked, puzzled.

"Sirius?" James asked. "Why the fuck are you acting like your parents? And don't call Lily common!"

For once, I was agreeing with James.

Sirius blatantly ignored us.

"Sorry, but I am above you know." he said. "I ... Am a celebrity!"

There was a silence, before Remus, James and I burst out laughing.

"Oh Padfoot," Remus said, wiping a tear from his eye. "You really make me la-"

But at that moment, the theatre doors opened, and there was a shriek; "It's the hot dancer guy!"

Then the three of us were pushed out of the way, as women (and even some men) of all ages were surrounding Sirius, trying to get hold of him and get his autograph.

Remus, James and I all looked at one another.

"Well THIS certainly isn't going to help his ego."

"Agreed!"

.*.*.*.*.

"Excuse me? Were you the guy dancing to the funny song at the Lion King?"

"Well yes I am!"

Two hours. Two _freaking _hours, Sirius had insisted we wander about the restaurants near the theatre, so that anyone who had been at the show, could get his autograph. By now, it felt like the whole bloody audience had approached us.

Sirius signed the mans napkin (yes, I did just say _man)_, and the man walked away, beaming.

"Sirus!" I said, before anyone else could interrupt us.

Sirius turned to me, smiling.

"Yes, Lily-flower?"

I rolled my eyes. At least I wasn't a "commoner."

"Can we _please _go somewhere to eat? All of the restaurants around here are either too seedy, too expensive, or too … slutty." I said, signalling to a restaurant across the road, where there was a group of girls about our age, dressed in hot pants and bras.

Sirius eyed the girls.

"It's not _that _slutty..."

"Sirius!"

"Right, sorry."

I sighed exasperatedly.

"So can we go?" I asked. "I know some good restaurants down this way..."

And off we went. We were walking for about ten minutes, Sirius strutting ahead, when I recognised the street we were in.

"Hey, James, look!" I said, grabbing on to his arm. "This is the restaurant we were at last night!"

James looked up, and laughed.

"So it is!" he exclaimed. "Oh, how funny would it be if we were the couple again!"

I burst out laughing. Remus just stared at us, baffled, before saying, "I think I'll just walk with Sirius..."

This made James and I laugh more, as Remus ran ahead to catch up with our "celebrity" friend.

He had no sooner caught on to Sirius, when there was a shout, and saw a man in a white suit with a moustache saying; "You're our one thousandth couple you – oh … well … _this_ is awkward …"

"_WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK WE'RE GAY!_"

I honestly thought that James and I would pass out from laughing.

.*.*.*.*.

"Do you think they're enjoying their dinner?"

"Who?"

"Oh, Dumbledore and Slughorn. Who do you _think?_"

"No, I thought you were talking about _them _over there!"

I turned to where James was pointing, to see a really fat man and a really fat woman, nose deep in their dinner, dropping food all over the floor.

Laughing, I turned back to James.

"No, that was disgusting!" I giggled. "And anyway, I was talking about our gay friends."

James laughed, and looked up to the top table where Sirius and Remus were sitting eating, bright red in the faces. They weren't getting the same, "Aww's" and "Ah's" that James and I were getting the night before; they were getting quite the opposite.

"I mean, they're both two really good looking boys … you wouldn't expect them to be together..."

"Hm, I don't know. The blonde-ish one has that look about him..."

These were the conversations that surrounded our table.

"I think they're a little pissed off that the guy insisted they actually sit up there …"

I laughed, brushing my hair out of my face.

"Yeah. Hey, should we tell them what happened last night in here?" I asked. James raised an eyebrow.

"What _did _happen last night?" he asked, sounding curious.

_I think I started to like you just maybe a teensy-tiny little bit._

"How we had to pretend to be a couple just because we wanted a free meal."

"Oh, the meal _was_ good though."

_So was the walk to the hotel when you were merely a kiss away from my lips._

_What_ the - ?

I punched my arm.

"Fuck, Lily!" James exclaimed. "What the hell?"

I cursed myself with so many bad words, it would be a crime to repeat them.

"Sorry, my arm sometimes randomly hurts," I lied. "I usually just … hit it, and the pain subsides a little."

_No, you usually just fucking hit your arm because you have wrong thoughts about -_

James looked confused, but nodded nonetheless.

"Right..." he said, before turning back to the boys. "I think they're trying to inhale everything as quick as they can. Shall we not bother with dessert?"

I nodded my head quickly.

"I'll get the bill!" I blurted, before jumping from my seat, and scampering away to pay the bill at the counter.

_You're just on a fucking roll tonight, aren't you Lily?_

.*.*.*.*.

"Lily, stop it, we're _not _gay, and _remember!_ I'm a celebrity, so I could easily banish you from the earth!"

I rolled my eyes at Sirius. By provoking Sirius about how he _is _actually gay, I was taking the limelight away from myself, and my mishaps at dinner.

"Sirius, first of all, you're not even a celebrity." I stated. "Secondly, celebrities_ can't do just anything!_"

Sirius gave me a knowing look.

"Are you sure about that, Lily?" he asked. He winked at me, before walking over to a little boy who was holding a chocolate bar and an ice-cream, and saying, "I'll take that, thanks!" He snatched the bar out of the boys hand, and returned to us. I stopped and stared at him in disbelief.

"Give that back!" I yelled.

The little boy was watching us, his bottom lip trembling.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Lighten up, Lily!" he remarked. "It's only a bar of chocolate, and besides, he had an ice cream too!"

Remus shook his head.

"No, Pads." he told Sirius. "That's not right. Go and apologise and give it back to him."

A woman was running over to the little boy, and he started crying into her shoulder, pointing at Sirius.

Fuck, it was his Mum.

"Sirius …" James started, but Sirius had already walked away.

The Mum looked up at us, glared, then ran over to a police officer who had just rounded the corner.

You know those feelings of dread you get that ties your stomach in knots and makes your legs shake?

I had that.

"Oh, shit!" I exclaimed.

James and Remus looked at me, before looking up at where I was looking.

"Lily?" Remus asked. "Please tell me that's _not _what I think it is?"

"It's a please-man … isn't it?" James sounded worried.

"Yes, it is." I replied, my voice shaking.

The mother finished telling her story, and the officer took off down the street after Sirius.

"Isn't he over-reacti – oh shit, what's he doing now?"

Sirius was standing outside a little souvenir shop, picking whatever he pleased out of the baskets outside on the front window.

"He's not supposed to do that, is he?" James asked, and I shook my head.

"No. He's an absolute idiot, that boy."

At that moment, Sirius looked up, and saw the policeman running towards him at full speed.

"Oi!" the man yelled, but Sirius had already spotted him, and started running. He ran down towards us.

"Lily why is he chasing me?" he asked, sprinting down the path, the policeman hot on his heels.

"Because you're stealing!"

"What?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE -"

"Oof!"

Sirius landed on his back, as the mothers hand bag swung back to her side.

"That'll teach you to steal from my son!" she yelled in his face, before grabbing the bar of chocolate from a very bemused Sirius' hand, and marching away.

"To the station for you, lad …" the policeman was saying, pulling Sirius up. Sirius, still not too sure what was going on after the knock around the head from the woman's bag he had received, let the policeman drag him away.

"Mmkay..." he mumbled, as the man lead him away. I looked between Remus and James frantically, before saying, "I think we should follow him …"

We ran up behind the two.

"Excuse me!" I called, gaining the mans attention. He turned, and glared at me.

"Are you another one that was stealing?" he asked, and I shook my head.

"Oh! No! No, that's my … friend there, and he's a bit … hyper." I tried to explain. "He's never been anywhere this busy, and he doesn't really know how to act. So, I'm very sorry -"

The policeman held up a hand.

"He's not getting away that easily." he told me. "We'll need to lock him in a cell and get his details before we decide what's to happen."

With that, he walked away, Sirius still a bit woozy from the hit. I bit my lip, and, ignoring the sense of dread and fear, followed the two to the station.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello!<strong> **I'm getting better at updating now! :D**

**So, this chapter does go on a whole lot longer, but I thought it better to stop it here :)**

**Thanks for all reviewing so quickly! You guys rock!** **Ehm, just the usual … tumblr link is on my profile along with my e-mail address …**

**Oh! Thanks to the people who said they would write a story with me! I honestly didn't think anyone would reply, so thanks for that! :D**

**20 reviews to see Sirius in a cell, and possible and probable more L/J moments!**

**Review? Alert? Favourite****?**

**Shannon xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Welcome to my world**

**By Shannon xxx**

**Chapter 17**

"You need to tell her."

"He'll kill me!"

"Mate, I don't care. You're killing me, the way you're pining."

"But he made us promise!"

"I don't care."

"We promised him we wouldn't do anything to her …"

"Do it."

"But -"

"_Do it._"

…

"I hate you."

(24 hours earlier)

After an apology from a fully regained conscious Sirius, and some signed sheets later, we were allowed to leave the station, and return to our hotel.

By the time we were back, it was only seven o'clock, and none of us really felt like going up to our rooms.

"Well what do you want to do?" I snapped, as Sirius scoffed at my idea of getting an early nights sleep.

Sirius shrugged, before his eyes suddenly lit up.

"Lily …" he ventured. I sighed.

"What is it now, Sirius?"

"Can we go get piss drunk?"

"Absolutely not."

.*.*.*.*.

"I hate you guys."

The three boys grinned at me, as we sat outside the little pub we had found at the bottom of the street. To be fair, I was rather glad that we were here, because it was a family pub, and looked really friendly. We had ordered some drinks, and were sitting enjoying the light breeze from our table outside, when something caught my eye.

"What's that?" I asked, leaning forward, and picking up a little leaflet that was sitting with the menu.

_Family Fun Night_

_Every Friday and Saturday night_

_6pm until 11pm_

_Come through to the back of the bar to join the fun._

_£2.50 per person_

_£1.50 for children_

"What is it then?" I heard Remus ask, as I sat the leaflet back down.

"It's a little family thing at the back of the pub." I said. "Would you like to go?"

They all nodded, so we proceeded through to the back of the pub, where we paid, and were allowed through.

When we got in, we were hit with lots of screaming, laughing kids, running from one stall to another, spending all of their parents' money.

It was no surprise that Sirius and James were the same.

"Oh, Merlin!" Sirius exclaimed, pointing over somewhere. "Lily! Can me and James go on those things?"

"James and I," I corrected. Sirius frowned.

"No, me and James, you'll get your turn later Evans!" he laughed, and I rolled my eyes.

"What things, Sirius?" I asked.

"Those big fat things!"

"Oh, them!"

Finally seeing where Sirius was pointing, I realised he was talking about some sumo wrestler suits. I laughed, and nodded my head.

"Okay, I suppose you can go on them," I smiled. Sirius beamed, and, grabbing James' hand, ran towards the area fenced off for "sumo wrestling".

"Don't you think you should sort out the Muggle currency for them?" I heard Remus ask. My head shot up towards the two boys who were trying to communicate with the young boy working at the suits.

"Shit, so I should."

After working out the price of the sumo suits, and paying the boy, Remus and I stood at the side of the fence, as Sirius and James struggled into the huge suits.

"Okay, so you have to try and push each other down to the ground, and hold each other there for three seconds, okay?" the boy asked in a nasally voice. Sirius and James both nodded, then the boy had blew on a whistle, and the fight began.

"_Argh_!" Sirius yelled, and charged at James.

"Whoa!" James exclaimed, and jumped out of the way, causing Sirius to go tumbling into the fence at the other side. James laughed, as Sirius tried to get back up. He looked angry, and immediately lunged at James who was still doubled over from Sirius' first fall. He wasn't expecting the blow, and so James lay spread-eagle on the ground, as Sirius lay on top of him, preventing him from getting up.

Remus was laughing loudly beside me, and I shook my head at them.

Who knew taking the Marauders into London might actually be fun?

.*.*.*.*.

We returned to the hotel after a few more rounds in the wrestling ring (Sirius against Remus, Remus against me, Sirius against James, Sirius against me, James against Remus, Sirius and James _again_, then James and me, which I lost horrifically), we returned to the hotel, and got some sleep.

We awoke the next morning, with nothing unusual occurring. We breakfasted with the two boys, decided what to do that day (get the train into the centre of London, and walk about), before leaving and getting to the train station.

I quickly bought tickets, and we sat outside on a bench on the buzzing platform.

There was a silence between the four of us, but it was barely distinguishable for all of the people surrounding us.

"I've never saw an empty train station." Sirius suddenly observed. "The Hogwarts Express is _always _there when I'm on the platform."

I leaned forward and over Remus so that I could actually see Sirius.

"The other day when we got the tube …" I reminded him.

"Yeah, but that's different. It was underground." he pointed out. I saw no point in arguing about it, so I sat back and looked around.

It was only ten o'clock, and our train wasn't to be here until twenty five to eleven. There wasn't much else to do, though, so we decided to stay at station.

There was a train coming in at ten past ten, and I assumed it was some sort of business conference going on today, because there were just dozens and dozens of adults dressed in smart suits milling about.

There was almost no conversation happening between us all, until the ten past ten train turned up.

"Hey, check out those girls on that train …"

I looked at Sirius, before looking up at the train. There were three girls about our age, sitting at one of the open windows. They were chatting animatedly, before one of them looked out of the window.

We were sitting in clear view, as the business folk were trooping on to the train via the two train doors no-where near our bench.

"Fuck, look away!" Sirius hissed, and I ducked my head.

"I never saw them!" I heard Remus say. Sirius nudged him.

"Sh! Just look up as if you're admiring the station … slowly does it … "

I couldn't help but laugh at their antics. I looked over to see if James was looking, but he was avidly reading a sign behind him. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, I like the one behind the blonde …"

"Only because she's reading, twat …"

"Hey! Don't call girls twats!"

"I wasn't calling _her _a twat …"

I laughed again, and looked over at Sirius, who was still avoiding the train.

"Oh, shy are we Sirius?" I teased. Sirius made a face at me.

"No, but I just don't want them to think I'm a creep …" Sirius said, 'observing' the platform once more. The business people were still all cramming on to the train, and the train driver was leaning out of his window, making sure everyone was on before he left.

He could be there a while.

"I like her, the one that's reading. Look, she has the same hair colour as me …" Remus said, as he subtly observed the girl that had taken his fancy. I looked up out from under my hair, as Sirius pretended to be looking at something in the sky above their window, and looked at the girl.

Sure enough, she di-

"Wait! What are we all staring at?" James suddenly exclaimed, his head snapping to where we were all looking. "And why are we being – oh."

The girls all laughed, as James started to blush. I slapped my forehead with my palm.

"Quick, Lily, cover for us!" Sirius hissed, and grabbed my wrist. I was pulled along Remus' lap quicker than you could say Hippogriff, and sat on to James', when Sirius said, "No, wait, you should be on mines, or else the girls will think I'm a molester!"

I was yanked back on to Sirius' lap without being allowed to protest, before James said, "No, I'm the one that's just embarrassed myself! Lily, get here!"

He pulled on my ankle, causing me to fall into the space between Sirius and James.

"No, she's mines!"

"No! Lily, get here!"

"James!"

"Sirius!"

"Oh fuck you all, I'm a lesbian!" I yelled.

A _bit _louder than I intentioned.

The remaining business people all turned to stare at me, and the girls were sitting in shock, before quickly turning their heads as if I was about to start snogging them.

We all sat in shock, before Sirius started clapping.

"Well done Lily!" he said, laughing. "I don't think I've ever saw girls so scared!"

I buried my face in my hands, trying to hide my blush.

"Urgh!" I groaned. "I can't believe I just did that!"

I could hear Remus and James laughing too now, and it wasn't long before I joined in.

"I hate you all." I smiled, as I disentangled myself from Sirius and James' hands. They just laughed at me some more, so I walked away and sat at another bench myself. The train doors were just closing, and the girls looked like they had just mustered up the courage to look out the window. They glanced over to me, and without missing a beat, I blew a kiss towards them.

I heard Sirius and James howl with laughter once more, as Remus chuckled. The girls looked disgusted, as the train pulled away from the station, and I couldn't help but smile as they started gossiping animatedly with the frequent dirty look in my direction, until the train was out of sight.

.*.*.*.*.

Forty minutes later, we were on the train, laughing and joking about the girls, and – in my case – mentally planning out the day ahead.

"So, why don't we get off, look around, get some lunch, and then if we saw anything we liked, we could go back there?" I asked, chewing the bottom of my lip.

Sirius shrugged.

"Up to James." he said seriously. I frowned.

"Why is it up to James?" I asked, as the train started to slow down.

"Up to James." he repeated, standing up. I was even more confused.

"Sirius, we still have three more stops." I said, pointing to the map above his head. "This isn't our stop."

Sirius shook his head.

"No, it's not _your _stop." he said, as the train halted. "James, you know what to do."

I flipped round to James, who was watching me intently, before whipping back round to Sirius, who was jumping off of the train with Remus.

"Sirius!" I screamed, about to go after him, but I was stopped by someone grabbing my waist and hauling me back on to the chair.

"No, Lily." James said. "Today, we're going out."

I looked at him, furious, and turned back to where Sirius and Remus had just got off, but even if I tried, I couldn't go after them, mostly because James was pinning me down to the chair, but _probably _because the doors were shut, and the train was slowly edging away.

I turned around, and saw Sirius out of the window, waving to us, before him and Remus left the station.

I turned back around, and groaned. I heard James chuckle, and I stopped.

His arm was still around my waist.

He must have noticed that I had gone rigid, because he started to try and remove his arm subtly, but I flopped back, leaving his arm lodged in an awkward position behind my back.

I looked at him, and smiled, and he studied me for a few seconds, before he shook his head slightly. I could see in his eyes that he knew what was going on in my head.

I could sense a long day of brutal flirting.

**Juhfhiwejnhsdjihnhnisuncvjvn**

**Sorry.**

**I know my sorry's mean nothing to you guys, but I just couldn't write this chapter. I'm not even going to proof read it, because I know it's bad. But I wanted to update before 2012, which is in three hours here! So I hope you kind of enjoyed my incredibly bad chapter.**

**I'm going to put this up before I delete the whole thing.**

**Sorry for the badness. The next chapter will be fluff filled. Hopefully.**

**Review? Alert? Favourite?**

**Shannon xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Welcome to my World**

**By Shannon xxx**

**Chapter 18**

James and I got off the train a few stops later, to where we were _supposed_ to be going with Sirius and Remus.

Why do my plans with these boys never seem to work?

"I can't believe we're going back tomorrow …" I said, as we walked down a busy street, in search for a place to eat lunch.

"I know, it'll be strange, considering we've had so much freedom here." James said, pulling my wrist as he guided me down another random street. He somehow seemed to know where he was going, so I didn't question him.

"Yeah …" I said. "It'll be strange being surrounded by mature girls too," I smiled.

James laughed.

"Yeah, I hope Peter doesn't feel left out when we get back …" James said. I bit my lip. I hadn't thought about Peter all week, mostly because I was having too much fun …

"James," I said, as I was yanked down yet _another _random street, "where in God's name are we going?"

James just smiled.

"You'll see."

Honestly, that boy...

After another ten minutes of being pulled around corners, yanked down alleyways and almost being killed by a double decker bus ("I didn't know it was going to move Lily, honest!"), James stopped in front of a …

Wall.

"Here we are!" James exclaimed.

I surveyed the area.

"Um … what's "here" exactly?" I asked, bewildered.

"Here!" James said, gesturing to the wall.

Silence.

"James?" I asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"What exactly … why are we staring at a wall?"

James laughed.

"'A wall', she says, 'a wall'!"

I stared at him.

"James, have you completely lost the plot?" I asked. He laughed once more.

"Lily darling, just wait." he smiled. "Before we start however, we need to make sure there's nobody around..."

I watched as James looked left, right, and down the alley we had travelled down to get here, before walking back over to the wall, and pulling his wand out of his pocket

I gasped.

"You're not supposed to have that!" I exclaimed. James looked sheepish.

"Yeah well, desperate times call for desperate needs..."

That wasn't a good enough response for me.

"James Potter, you tell me-"

"Lily shut up!"

I stopped, shocked. James looked rather shocked at himself too, because straight after he shouted, he quickly said, "Please. I mean, if that's okay."

I looked at his horrified face, and burst out laughing. He looked puzzled for a moment, before realizing that I wasn't angry at him, and he shook his head.

"I hate you Lily," he muttered.

"Love you too," I replied sarcastically, still laughing. I didn't realise what I had said until I heard the sharp intake of breath from James, and I stopped laughing.

"No – I mean – I-"

"I know, Lily." James interrupted. "Just a joke."

_Stupid stupid stupid._

"Anyway, are you ready for your surprise?" James continued. Regaining composure, I nodded. James smiled and turned to the wall, muttering some words and tapping a few of the bricks occasionally. Before tapping the last one, he checked our surroundings to make sure we were still alone. Seeing that we were, he tapped a brick in the centre of the wall, and the wall started to break apart. It started to crumble from the top, and I watched as the bricks all turned to dust in front of me. It wasn't until about a quarter of the wall had crumbled away that I saw what was behind it.

It looked like a large meadow, with a path running through the middle of it. There was a river running through it too, and I could hear birds chirping in the distance.

I gasped, and felt James looking down at me smiling.

"Come on," he said, as the last row of bricks crumbled to the ground. "We need to get in here before the wall starts to build itself up again.

Taking my hand, he walked me into the meadow. We then turned and watched the wall re-arrange itself, and it honestly was the strangest thing.

Instead of there being a random grey brick wall in the middle of this field, each time a row of bricks built themselves up, more of the meadow appeared. It was surreal; blue skies, green grass, trees, and then the view of the alley James and I had just walked down slap bang in the middle of this lovely scenery. We watched the last row of bricks fit themselves into place, and then the alley disappeared completely, leaving us alone in this vast patch of greenery.

I turned to James.

"Now what?"

He smiled.

"I have some plans."

Although I felt sick with worry about the fact James had just performed magic and I was pretty sure we were stranded in this meadow with no way out, I was quite excited to see what James had in mind.

.*.*.*.*.

After having a nice lunch by the river from the picnic basket that was so conveniently placed where I wanted to sit ("Seems as if it was done by magic, eh Lily?"), James and I took a stroll through the trees, not too far away from where the wall had once been.

We walked in a comfortable silence, as I took in my surroundings. It really was a lovely place, and although I felt that we should be spending our last day in Muggle London actually _in _Muggle London, this wasn't too bad.

"James..." I said, breaking the silence a few minutes later.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking up at a little yellow bird that was perched on a tree.

"How exactly did you find this place?"

James smiled, a little sadly, and took my hand, leading me over to a bench that I'm pretty sure wasn't there two seconds ago, and sat down.

"My Dad used to take me here when I was younger." he explained. "We have relatives that live in London – they're a bit Muggle mad – and any time we came to visit them, my Dad would take me here so that I could fly my broomstick. I don't know if you've noticed, but there's not a lot of room in London to fly about without being spotted."

I rolled my eyes. Of course I knew this, but I didn't want to squash James' ego by saying. Instead I just nodded, and let him continue his story.

"The last time I was here was when I was eleven, just before I started Hogwarts." James looked off into the meadow. "Dad wasn't as much fun that time. Dad wasn't much fun that whole summer actually. He was always at work. When I went to Hogwarts, Dad left home for months, away on a mission with his office."

The conversation had suddenly become tense. I didn't know why, but my heart was beating a lot faster. James still didn't look at me as he told me.

"Dad was an Auror." James said to me. "He often went on missions, but that one was different." James' voice was suddenly a lot quiter. "Because he didn't come home from that one."

I stopped breathing.

I had no idea. James' Dad had died? Why did I never know this? Why was I never informed?

I could feel my eyes watering. The first thing I could think of doing was taking James' hand.

"I am so sorry," I whispered. James had a sad little smile on his face as he looked down at our clasped hands.

"It's fine," he whispered back, and he pulled me into a hug. I, naturally, was a bit shocked, but I returned the hug, realising it was all he needed right now. All I could think of was back to all of our years at Hogwarts, when I had been mean to him. When all he did was try and be my friend, and I shot him down, because I thought he was arrogant, annoying.

"When did you find out?" I asked, still hugging James. He pulled away, and coughed.

"Christmas of first year." he said. "I returned home for Christmas break, to find only my Mum in the house. She looked terrible. I knew right away."

A tear slid down my cheek. I couldn't imagine anything worse. Especially not at eleven years old.

"Hey," James' voice suddenly broke me from my thoughts. "Are you _crying?_"

I tried to duck my head, but I felt James' hand under my chin, bringing my face up to look into his.

"You are," he said, chuckling. Nothing was funny, but I found myself softly laughing too.

"Did you expect me not to?" I asked, trying to wipe away tears. James stopped me, and wiped them away himself.

"I wasn't planning on telling you," he murmered, his hands cupping my cheeks.

This was wrong. He had just told me his Dad had died, but we were so close to each other, I could count the freckles on his nose.

This wasn't right.

But I didn't want to pull away...

"James-" I whispered

"Shh."

I knew I was leaning in. I knew I shouldn't, he was vulnerable, he didn't need me leading him on...

But I wasn't leading him on.

I wanted this just as much as he did.

And then I felt his lips on mine.

**Um, hello again...**

**It's been what, a year and a half?**

**Yeah. I am sorry, and if you are still reading this story, then you are officially the best person in the world. I suppose I can't really say anything other than sorry, but I had a lot of exams (8 in total) and I really needed to concentrate on them. But now they're over and it's summer, and I'm waiting on my results and I thought, "What better way to spend my time than to finish Welcome to my World?"**

**So now I'm here writing, and I recommend re-reading this story because I can hardly remember what happened and I wrote it.**

**Thank you for sticking by me, and if you left a review, even telling me how much you hate me for thinking I can come crawling back like this, I would be very grateful.**

**Review? Alert? Favourite?**

**I love you all.**

**Shannon xxx**


End file.
